Flattery will get you nowhere
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Kikyou and Sango are sisters who are hunting down two criminals who just happen to be brothers. Will love blossom and will they let it get in the way of their jobs. xCompletex Finally!
1. The ones we couldn't catch

I bet you all are tired of me and all of my stories by now. It's like my 15th one or something. But anyway enjoy this one and keep reading all of the others. Okay Kikyou is talking first and then it shifts to Sango.

* * *

**Kikyou**

A spy. Yes.

An assassin. Perhaps.

An undercover cop yes.

I' am Kikyou Hikaru and all these words and more could be used to describe me and the work that I do. I'm 19 years old and people often tell me that I' am too young to do the dangerous kind of work that I do. But I resent that. I can fire a gun as well as any man can. I have brought down the best criminals in my years. Have I done this alone no of course not? Well I used to work alone that is until my younger sister Sango decided to team up with me. Her best friend had been murdered so she decided to help bring other criminals down. I didn't want her to put her life on the line but there was no changing her mind. Because once Sango makes up her mind then there is no changing it. She's too much like me I suppose. And when we work together there is no criminal that we can't bring down. Except that is for two of them.

The Hayashi brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

I despise them greatly why? Because they have been the only two criminals that Sango and I couldn't catch. I have no idea if either one of them have actually murdered anyone. There wasn't much information in their file only their ages. Sango and I have come close to catching them once. Only that was over a year ago and we haven't seen either one of them since. But I am confident that they will show themselves once again and we will bring them to justice. One way or another.

**Sango**

A computer hacker; yes I've been known to hack a computer or two."

An assassin sure why not you could say that.

An undercover cop. Yes definitely.

I'm Sango Hikaru Kikyou's younger sister. I' am 18 years old and I have always wanted to be right there alongside her. Right there where all the action is. She told me that her job was dangerous and that she could be killed at any time. But I'm not afraid of death. Besides she and I are both too stubborn to get ourselves killed. She wouldn't let anything happen to me and I would never let anything happen to her. Have I ever actually killed someone **(pauses)** well maybe? But there's no reason to get into those kinds of details. I keep telling Kikyou that she should retire and let me handle things for now. Only she won't let me go out there alone. That and she will not rest until she catches the Hayashi brothers.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha we have been after them for awhile now. Kikyou of course has been on this case longer than I have. I really think that she has some type of personal problem with them. I happen to think that the older one is very attractive. His name is Sesshomaru and if I told her that she would probably freak out. But I do think she has a thing for the other one because if she didn't she would have killed him by now. No matter what though they are still criminals and it's our job to capture them. The only thing is that we haven't seen them in a little over a year now. It would seem hopeless but Kikyou is not giving up and neither am I.

**(Now at Kikyou and Sango's apartment)**

Sango wakes up from her nap and makes her way toward the kitchen. All of the lights are off so she walks slowly careful not to step on anything. She opens the refrigerator door everything is gone except for some old bottle of ketchup, Pepsi, and last nights takeout.

"Aw we're out of food again. I thought that I asked Kikyou to get some groceries."

She closed the refrigerator and made her way to Kikyou's room. She knocked on the door it was about 3 in the morning so she was most likely asleep. There was no answer so Sango let herself in to find that Kikyou was indeed sleep. She looked to be out cold. Sango jumped on to Kikyou's bed and started screaming in her ear.

"Kikyou!"

She awoke with a start and focused her mahogany eyes onto her sister.

"Sango why most you make that unholy noise?"

"Kikyou we're out of food we need to go shopping later."

"And you couldn't wait until sunrise to tell me that?"

"Oh I'm sorry you can go back to sleep now."

Instead of going back to sleep Kikyou got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed the sleep out of her eyes. When she came back to her room she saw that Sango was still there.

"I have an idea why don't we go out right now." Kikyou suggested.

"Huh you want to go out right now? Who are you and where is my sister."

Kikyou chuckled lightly. Sango had always been the one to make her laugh. She would always make a joke in many situations. It was probably one of the reasons why they got along so well.

"No I'm serious now that you have woken me up. I think that we should go out and do something."

"Okay but how are we supposed to go. I mean aren't we still looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If we go out like this they might see us."

"Yes we are still after them. But dear sister who knows how to keep a low profile better than you and I?"

Sango caught on and smiled at her sister.

"Well I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sango spoke and rose to her feet.

**(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)**

"So Sesshomaru you want to go and check out that new club that opened up?"

"Sure I suppose. We have nothing more important to do this moment."

Kikyou put her hair into a ponytail and placed a black hat over her head. She put on some tinted shades to match her attire. Because everything else happened to be black as well.

"If you want to go undercover then you have to wear black." She thought to herself.

Sango was wearing all black as well only her hair was left out. The only real differences between the two of them were that Sango was wearing lip gloss and she didn't have any shades.

"Cool glasses Kik can I borrow them some time?" she asked.

"Why so you can break them like you do everything else?"

"Huh I resent that."

"Okay I'm just kidding. Let's go alright."

They got into Sango's jeep and drove off. Usually Sango would be the one to drive her own car. But she let Kikyou drive because she felt bad about waking her up.

"I heard that there was a new club that opened up. Do you want to go check it out?" Sango wondered.

"Sure you know that I' am always up for new things."

It didn't take too long for them to find the club. The one thing that gave it away was the crowd of people waiting to get inside. Kikyou was about to stand in line but Sango took hold of her arm.

"Hell no Kikyou we're not going to stand in line."

Sango pulled her sister along and they were almost in. Of course they were stopped by the bouncer. He was tall, big, and really ugly.

"Where do you two think that you're going?"

"Inside what do you think?"

"You have to wait in line like everyone else."

"I…" Sango started.

"Let me handle this." Kikyou whispered to her. The raven haired woman cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I'm Kikyou Hikaru and this is my sister Sango. Would you please do us a favor and move out of our way?"

"Kikyou and Sango Hikaru?" he questioned. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you two with all of that black on. Please go right in."

He moved out of their way and let them inside. Sango turned to her sister a look of pure admiration on her face. "That was really cool Kikyou."

"Thank you Sango."

What they didn't notice at first was the two pairs of golden eyes watching them.

"Did you see those two girls?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah they were pretty hot."

Kikyou took a seat at the bar and ordered them some sodas. Although Sango had wanted to order some wine Kikyou wouldn't let her.

"Come on Kikyou just one sip." She pleaded.

"So that you could turn into an alcoholic? I don't think so."

As Kikyou went to take a sip out of her soda she noticed something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two pairs of golden eyes and that only too familiar whitish- silver hair.

"Sango they're here." she whispered.

"Who's here Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Sango turned slightly but carefully not to let them see her face. She turned back around quickly it had been too late Sesshomaru had already seen them.

"You're right they are here."

"Come on let's go and get them." Kikyou said turning around.

"Inuyasha we have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Those damn Hikaru sisters are here let's go."

Inuyasha didn't bother to argue with him but instead he rose from his seat. Together the two of them ran for the back exit of the club.

"Get back here you two!"

Inuyasha turned around and smiled at her flashing one of his fangs. She stopped surprised but soon regained her serious composure. Sango caught up to her and they ran out to the back only to see fog.

"Kikyou it looks like they've split up. We'll never find them like this."

"If they have split up then we will split us as well."

"But Kikyou?" she started.

"No buts Sango we can take them and then we will meet back here."

Sango stared at Kikyou and then she hugged her.

"I'll be fine don't worry Sango."

She nodded then put on a brave smile for Kikyou. "Okay I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Then the two sisters turned around and ran their separate ways. Neither one of them having no idea which one of the brothers that they would come face to face with.


	2. He kissed me

Kikyou took out her gun and ran into the fog she saw the form of a person standing on the room. Unfortunately she could not make out which brother was standing there. That wasn't important right now she continued on until she made it to the roof. She stood there for a moment as she tried to see who it was.

"Kikyou we finally see each other at last."

"Inuyasha show you're self."

Out of the darkness Inuyasha walked towards Kikyou. He wasn't carrying any guns on him whatsoever. If he was hiding them he was doing a good job of it. Kikyou kept her gun aimed at Inuyasha although she had no desire to shoot him.

"So how have you been Kikyou?" he asked.

"We are not here to catch up on old times you will be arrested."

When she said this he let out a laugh. "Feh yeah right so where's the other one." He was referring to Sango.

"Hopefully she has found your brother and she is arresting him."

"You know you and your sister have no chance against us. And you know that we don't really want to hurt you guys. So why don't you give up."

"Never one way or another you two will be arrested." She assured him.

**(With Sesshomaru and Sango)**

Sango took out one of her guns as well although shooting the brothers was the farthest thing from her mind. She didn't want to hurt them and she was sure that they didn't want to hurt her or Kikyou. She stopped walking when she saw a tall figure standing there.

"Who are you Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?"

"If you would dare mistake me for that idiot; then you are a bigger fool than even he." Sesshomaru said coldly.

She looked up to see that Sesshomaru was heading towards her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't help it he was definitely gorgeous. "Bad Sango come on remember he is the enemy." She told herself. "Sesshomaru it's good to see you again." She said nervously.

He nodded and then stopped so that he was directly in front of her. They were only a few inches apart Sango could literally feel her heart about to jump out of her chest.

"I make you nervous do I?" He questioned.

"What. No of course not." She lied her gun was shaking nervously in her hand.

"But of course I do Sango you're a wreck."

He leaned over and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes wide due to the shock; but she soon found herself giving into his kiss. "Oh well what Kikyou doesn't know wont kill her." She thought to herself.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kikyou she kept her gun steady. Inuyasha was sure that she wasn't going to shoot him. That was why he made no attempts to do anything.

"Don't come any closer Inuyasha or I'll…"

"You'll do what Kikyou?" he asked as he got in front of her. Inuyasha was now staring deep into her mahogany eyes. "You know that you could never kill me and that I could never hurt you."

Then he pulled Kikyou close to him and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She didn't know what to do and ended up dropping her gun to the floor. She soon found herself giving into the kiss. One thing that she had always denied was the fact that she was attracted to him. Kikyou then remembered her job and pulled away from him.

"I still have a job to do. You are going to jail."

"Feh when you stop denying your feelings for me then you can give me a call."

She watched as Inuyasha jumped from the roof and vanished into the night. Kikyou picked up her gun and sighed to herself. "I have to stop letting him get the better of me." Then she turned and started walking back to the spot where she was supposed to meet Sango.

Sango had broken away from Sesshomaru's kiss and turned away from him. She knew that Kikyou would be disappointed that she had given into him. She was supposed to be arresting him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just… I can't be here kissing you you're my enemy."

"You and your sister could never kill Inuyasha and I. No matter how badly your boss wants you too. I believe that you and Kikyou have some feelings for the two of us."

A small blush appeared on her face. She tried to hide it but Sesshomaru had seen it anyway.

"And what about you Sesshomaru you haven't exactly tried to kill me either. What is it do you happen to have some feelings for me?"

He smirked to himself. "That is for me to know and for you to find out my dear. We'll meet again soon."

She watched as Sesshomaru ran into the night. He left Sango there to ponder what he had really meant. She walked back to Kikyou who was now leaned up against the tree. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Kikyou?"

"Sango so I suppose that you didn't have any luck getting Sesshomaru."

"No you didn't get Inuyasha huh?"

"No he caught me off guard. We should go home we're not going to accomplish anything tonight." Kikyou started to walk away and Sango followed after her. She knew that she had to tell her sister about what happened with Sesshomaru earlier.

"Hey um sis."

"Yes Sango." Kikyou answered.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes and I have something to tell you as well."

"You go first."

"No I want you to go first. Besides you started the conversation."

"Okay we'll say it at the same time." Sango decided.

Kikyou nodded and it let Sango know that she had agreed. They waited for a moment before either one of them said anything. And then the two of them spoke at the same time.

"He kissed me." They said together.


	3. Orders from above

"Sesshomaru kissed you?" Kikyou questioned her.

"Yeah and Inuyasha kissed you." Sango asked her older sister.

Kikyou simply nodded and walked away. This let Sango know that the conversation was over. The drive home was silent as well. But both sisters had a million thoughts racing threw their minds. Most of those thoughts were focused on the kisses shared with the Hayashi brothers. Kikyou was still in shock and Sango well she was almost thrilled about it until she remembered that he was the enemy.

"Oh yeah that's right." Sango whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um nothing I was only thinking."

Once at their apartment Sango fell flat on the couch while Kikyou went into the kitchen. "Hey Kik what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I'm starving and I distinctly remember seeing some cookies and ice cream. That is if you haven't already eaten it." Kikyou told her.

"Ha Ha very funny. Oh yeah I had some cookie dough ice cream can you pass it to me?"

Kikyou grabbed the ice cream and joined Sango on the couch. She remembered times when they would sit on the couch and talk for hours.

"Brings back some memories huh." Sango spoke.

"Yes it does. I remember the two of us sitting up late and talking."

Kikyou knew that Sango wanted to talk about what happened earlier. The truth was that she needed to talk about it too. And Sango was one of the few people who really understood her. She was more than her sister she happened to be one of her best friends.

"Kikyou can we talk you know about what happened earlier?"

"Yes we should talk about what happened between us and the Hayashi brothers."

"What are we going to do?"

Sango had always looked up to Kikyou ever since she was a little girl. She had always wanted to be like her and she always valued Kikyou's opinion. Kikyou had a good judge of character. So naturally she would go along with any plan that she came up with.

"What do you mean? We are going to arrest them as planned."

"But Kikyou they kissed us."

"So what they are still wanted criminals. We can not just let them get away because they kissed us."

"You have to admit it does change things for us now. I bet it's going to be really awkward next time we see them."

Kikyou thought for a moment and of course Sango was right. Things would certainly be awkward the next time. And for some reason no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. She also knew that Sango couldn't stop thinking of that kiss with Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"Well its just." She started. "Oh never mind I shouldn't be discussing certain things with you."

"Sango I' am your sister you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay." She nodded. "Well I was wondering how you felt about the kiss."

Kikyou didn't answer the question right away. The truth was that she had enjoyed the kiss. And a part of had wished that kiss could have lasted longer but she would never admit it. "It was just a kiss it didn't mean anything." Kikyou answered lying.

"Liar you're such a liar I bet you enjoyed the kiss."

A small blush appeared on Kikyou's face which Sango quickly noticed. "Enough about me what about your kiss with Sesshomaru?"

Kikyou watched as Sango's face turned bright red. She felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one who blushed at the mention of that kiss.

"What can I say it was just a kiss?" Sango said lying.

"Yeah sure just a kiss huh."

"Can't really say that I'm surprised or anything. It's not like they hate us they might even like us. Other wise why else would they have kissed us."

"They did it to catch us off guard so we wouldn't arrest them."

"What Kikyou had said did make a lot of sense to Sango. For some reason she had felt that there was more to the situation then that. Sango watched as Kikyou yawned and got up from the couch. She couldn't blame her for being tired. If it weren't for all of the thoughts running threw her head Sango knew that she would be asleep right now.

"I'm going to bed I have to go to headquarters tomorrow." Kikyou said.

"To speak to the boss?"

Kikyou nodded.

"I'll go with you and afterwards we can go hang out."

"We'll see Sango you should go to bed. I need to be there at 8 and it is already 5 in the morning."

"Okay Kikyou goodnight or should I say good morning."

Kikyou laughed at Sango and then both sisters went their separate ways to their rooms. Each with thoughts about the Hayashi brothers and their true motives behind those kisses.

**(The next morning at headquarters)**

Kikyou and Sango's boss was an elderly woman named Keade. She used to be out there arresting criminals too but when she lost her eye in a freak accident. She decided to open up an agency of her own. She hired only the best people to work for her. Kikyou and Sango happened to be the best.

"Good morning Kikyou, Sango." A female voice was heard.

"Good morning Kagura." Kikyou nodded.

"Yeah good morning." Sango spoke.

Kagura just sat there filing her nails. She was one of the secretaries there so basically she didn't too much except sit and listen to the daily gossip.

"Well good morning to all of you beautiful ladies." A young man soon said.

"Hello Miroku." They all spoke in unison.

"Oh Sango I'm having trouble with my computer again would you mind taking a look?"

"Oh sure." She agreed.

Sango was basically a computer genius. It didn't matter what the problem was she could fix it. She was also very good at hacking into peoples systems and breaking all sorts of codes. These skills had earned her the nick name "Hacker". Kikyou just continued on to the boss's office. When she got there she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kikyou walked into Keade's office even after all these years she was still rather nervous. Keade could be intimidating when ever she wanted to be.

"Ah Ms. Hikaru please sit down. Would you like some tea or coffee?" she offered.

"No I'm fine but thank you."

Kikyou sat down across from Keade's desk and waited until she finished pouring the tea. "So I understand that you wanted to speak to me boss?"

"Yes it is about the Hayashi brothers."

"Sango and I are closing in on them. We'll have them in custody shortly."

"That's just it Ms. Hikaru you are always just closing in on them. I'm afraid that this has been going on long enough."

**(With Sango and Miroku)**

"You see Miroku there is nothing wrong with the computer. You just didn't have it plugged in."

"Oh thank you Sango you're a life saver." He said as he hugged her. She slowly returned his hug but then she started to feel that unwelcome hand. She pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face.

"You're such a pervert." She yelled at him. Sango left him standing there and went to look for Kikyou. She quickly realized that she must have already gone in to see Keade. She was about to enter the room but stopped when she heard voices.

"Kikyou this is your last chance to catch the Hayashi brothers. If you don't I'm afraid that I have no choice but to fire you."

"But boss…." She started.

"As much as I hate to see you it is a sacrifice that I' am willing to make."

Kikyou hung her head down low. She loved her job and she didn't want to be fired just because of two criminals that she was having problems catching.

"So you are going to fire me just because it's taking longer than expected to catch them. What about all of those criminals that I did manage to catch?"

This was something that Keade couldn't deny. Kikyou did capture a lot of criminals in the four years that she had worked for her. A part of the reason why Keade was threatening to fire her; was because she reminded her too much of how she used to be when she was younger. Back before she had lost her eye in that freak accident.

"Ms. Hikaru I will not deny that you are a wonderful asset to our team. But I stand by my decision. If you fail to arrest the Hayashi brothers and you are fired. Do you understand?"

"I…"

"Do you understand?" Keade raised her voice.

"Yes boss."

"Good you are free to go."

Kikyou bowed and then left the room. When she was exiting the room and she came face to face with Sango. Kikyou knew that she had heard the entire conversation.

"Sango."

"Kikyou."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the part where she said that she would fire you oh I'm sorry Kikyou."

"Don't be it's alright why don't we go and get some breakfast it will be my treat."

"Okay sure."

Kikyou gave her a brave smile but Sango knew that she was upset. Kikyou's job had meant everything to her she had been doing it for years. There was no way that she could just say goodbye to it. She hadn't realized how upset Kikyou was until she saw her sitting there not eating her food. She only sat there swirling it around on the plate.

"Kikyou are you going to be okay." Sango asked concerned.

"Oh yes I'll be alright."

It was silent for awhile until Sango spoke again. "It's not fair she can't fire you. Without you Kikyou everything would go wrong. I can't believe that she threatened to fire you. Is there anything that we can do?"

"Sango… Sango please if Keade wishes to fire me then I will proudly pick up my things; and leave with my dignity in tact. And just because she wants to fire me it doesn't mean that you can't continue on."

"No Kikyou I can't continue without you. We're partners remember."

That was true the two of them did work better together than alone. What was Kikyou supposed to do if she was fired? She would lose her badge and her guns would be confiscated.

"Yes we are partners. If she does fire me you would have to go on without me."

"No Kikyou the only thing that we are going to do is arrest the Hayashi brothers. Come on lets go see if we can find some leads on them."

"Alright let's go." Kikyou agreed. If there was still a chance for Kikyou to save her job then she would take it. They went halfway across town to visit their friend Ayame. She was a private investigator who they had once worked with. If anyone could help them find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru it would be her.

"What can I do for you two ladies?" She asked them.

"We are looking for two criminals and we need your help."

"Okay what are the criminal's names?"

"Their names are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Hayashi." Kikyou answered.

Ayame stared at the two of them for a moment. It was as if she almost couldn't believe that they had asked her that. Any questions she might have had for them she didn't ask. Instead she went into her drawer and pulled out two files.

"The last I heard those two had a hideout in Kobe. But I do know that they also have one here in Tokyo. And I also I heard from a source that they plan to rob a bank. But that is only a rumor sorry that I can't give you any more information."

"That's okay Ayame thanks for all of the info." Sango said.

"If you don't mind me asking what is all of this about anyway?"

"Because I will be fired if I don't arrest them." Kikyou answered.

Ayame opened her mouth wide and dropped the lollipop that she was eating. "Are you serious Keade wants to fire you? Why I mean you're the best that doesn't make any sense."

"She blames me for taking a long time to capture them. I think that she has a personal vendetta against me."

"Well good luck Kikyou. And remember that I have a position available here for you if you want it."

"Thank you Ayame I will keep that in mind. But for now I should be going."

"I understand. Goodbye then."

"Bye." The sisters told her. Sango and Kikyou left Ayame's office and decided to head back to headquarters. They could have Miroku try to pinpoint their location. It would be a long shot but it was worth it.

"Kikyou do you think that Miroku can help us."

"He's very good at his job I believe that he will be helpful to us."

"Perverted idiot." Sango whispered under her breath.

"I take it that you don't like Miroku to much."

"He's okay I guess. He just needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. Miroku could be a little too expressive with his feelings. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times that he had grabbed her. Kikyou had simply just lost count.

"Shall we go inside and ask Miroku for his help?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes but if he touches me there will be hell to pay."

**(Later that night in another part of Tokyo)**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are deep in conversation at their hideout. "So how was your little run in with Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Same as usual she hasn't changed much. She still wants to arrest us. How did it go with Sango?"

"She's the same I suppose. Although it didn't seem like she wanted to arrest me. She did manage to keep her gun aimed at me the entire time."

"Yeah Kikyou had her gun pointed right at me. But she would never kill me she has sort of a soft spot for me."

"Yes Sango wouldn't hurt me either and she knew that I wasn't going to hurt her. I'm surprised that she didn't slap me after I kissed her."

"I kissed Kikyou too apart of it was because I wanted to annoy her. But then I realized that I had wanted that kiss. I guess I have a soft spot for her too."

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha yawned. The two of them were now tired and ready to go to bed. It was tiring work committing crimes all day. "Things should be different the next time that we see them." Inuyasha said.

"Yes things shall be very interesting the next time that we see the Hikaru sisters." Sesshomaru thought.


	4. Sister, we're going to Russia

Kikyou and Sango had received news that a bank was being robed. Of course the number one suspects were the Hayashi brothers. But by the time they had gotten to the bank it was already too late. They were already gone and there was no evidence to nail them.

"Don't worry Kikyou we'll get them." Sango said.

Kikyou was now starting to doubt that. It seemed that every time they were close the Hayashi brothers managed to get away. There were often times that Kikyou felt that she should give up and maybe just retire.

"Did you see anything at all?" Kikyou asked one of the bank tellers.

"Yes they were men with strange silver hair oh yeah and gold eyes.

Kikyou and Sango exchanged looks that was definitely them. Kikyou finished up her half of the report while Sango spoke with another detective. As she finished writing she looked up when she saw a flash of silver. Without thinking twice she took out her gun and ran outside. Sango noticed this and she took out her gun following behind her sister. Once outside they saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting on top of their car. They were acting as if nothing else seemed to matter. More importantly they were acting as if they weren't wanted criminals.

"Ah Kikyou Sango how nice of you to join us." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm taking you both into custody." Kikyou threatened.

"Feh! Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha commented.

To everyone's surprise Sango took out another gun. She had perfect dead on aim and it was obvious that she was going to shoot them. Kikyou was surprised she had never seen her sister act like this before.

"If you wont come along quietly I'll kill you both." She said.

Sesshomaru smirked he didn't believe that Sango would actually kill him. He knew very well that she had enjoyed that kiss he planted on her. He turned around and jumped into the car followed by Inuyasha.

"Sorry girls we cannot stick around and play today." The older male told them.

"Yeah I think I hear my mommy calling." Inuyasha spoke with sarcasm.

And with that they drove off. Kikyou fired shots but nothing happened. They were driving too fast. There was only one way to catch up to them. "Sango bring the car around."

"Kikyou we're going to…"

"Yes we're going to drive after them."

Sango put a huge smile on her face. Kikyou could have sworn that she saw Sango's eyes get extremely bright. "Cool I can't believe that we're going to be in a real life car chase. Damn where's a camera when you need one."

Kikyou sighed to herself and closed her eyes in frustration. Sango saw and grinned nervously without another thought she ran to get the car. Sango was the better driver so she would be driving. On the other hand Kikyou was the one with the better aim so she would be doing all of the shooting.

"Come on Kikyou we'll get them." Sango said confidently.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were now driving slowly. They figured that the sisters would catch up to them. It was that or they did the smart thing and decided to give up on chasing them.

"I almost feel bad for them." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yeah almost…." Inuyasha started.

But before he could finish talking all that could be heard was gun shots. He turned around to see Kikyou and Sango right behind them. "Damn they never give up." Inuyasha was now annoyed.

"I know that's the thing that makes them interesting."

Kikyou had run out of bullets in her gun so she took out another. And although her aim was always dead on they weren't hurt. Sango glanced at her from time to time. She began to think that maybe Kikyou had no intention on hurting them at all. Sango knew for a fact that if Kikyou wanted to kill someone they would have already been dead. It seemed to her that Kikyou was just firing random shots.

"Kikyou what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

There was a red light up ahead and both parties had to stop. Kikyou and Sango were now right across from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hello ladies." Sesshomaru had a slight smile.

But they did not respond to him. And Kikyou was now officially out of bullets due to the fact that she was wasting them. She was never planning on killing either one of them. She did not take pleasure in killing another person. There were times when she had no choice in the matter. And even though she loved her job she often regretted what she had to do. Besides they had never once tried to kill her or Sango.

"Why don't you just give up?" Kikyou asked.

"For the same reason why you won't give up." Sesshomaru answered.

When the light turned green Sesshomaru sped off really fast leaving nothing but a trail of dust. When the dust had cleared Sango drove after them. Kikyou could see that they were going to an old abandoned warehouse.

"Why are they going there?" Sango asked.

"They know that were going to follow after them."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out of the car and ran into the warehouse. The sisters weren't aware of it yet but this happened to be one of their hideouts.

"They're going to come in here you know." Inuyasha started.

"I know I will handle Sango and you deal with Kikyou."

He nodded and the two brothers went their separate ways. Just then Kikyou and Sango came running into the warehouse. They knew that they were in here somewhere. It was only that they were doing a good job of concealing themselves. Kikyou and Sango now went their separate as well. Kikyou found herself but didn't see the pair of golden eyes watching her. When she stopped walking for a moment Inuyasha had jumped down in front of her.

"You." She spoke.

"Kikyou we should really stop meeting like this."

She backed up and Inuyasha started walking towards her. She felt nervousness surge threw her whole body. It was funny how she got like this around him. Well with both him and Keade but with Inuyasha it was a different kind of nervousness.

"Don't come any closer." She warned him.

**(Sesshomaru and Sango)**

Sango on the other hand had found herself in the basement. It was fairly dark down there and she could hardly see anything. Soon she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Hello again." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru." She spoke blushing slightly.

He was the only person who had ever made her blush like this. She soon pulled herself away from his embrace and now stood facing him. His gaze was so intense almost frightening even.

"Why don't you give this silly thing up and just admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked him.

"That you have feelings for me."

She turned around again trying to hide her dark blush. But it was too late he had already seen it there was no denying it. He walked to her and pulled her towards him she stared at him surprised.

"Sango admit it."

"I…."

But before she could actually say anything he captured her lips in a kiss. This time the kiss was much different from the first one. It seemed to her that he was showing her more affection with this kiss. And she wasn't at all hesitant to stop the kiss. But soon Sesshomaru pulled away.

"That is only a sample of what you could have." He told her.

"What do you want me to say Sesshomaru?"

"I want the truth Sango."

Should she saw how she really felt? She knew that he was her sworn enemy and there was no hope for a relationship. But there was the fact that she liked him a lot she couldn't deny it.

"I do have feelings for you." She finally whispered.

Kikyou and Inuyasha stood a few inches apart. She could feel her body heat rising. Her cheeks glowing slightly red each time he got any closer. Inuyasha noticed this and a smile appeared on his face. He always knew that Kikyou had felt the same way that he did. But of course she had to let her job get in the way of them. He knew that they could be happy together so why couldn't she see it. He made a promise to himself that he would get her to see how perfect they were for each other.

"Kikyou admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything."

He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She could not escape his embrace even if she wanted to. And soon found herself putting her arms around him. It was something that she had wanted to do for a long time.

"Inuyasha what do you want me to tell you?"

"Kikyou I..."

She pulled away from his embrace slowly and he stared at her. He was confused he was not sure on what he should expect next. She soon reached up planting a kiss on his lips. He gladly accepted this and kissed her back with double the amount of passion. He pushed Kikyou up against the wall slightly and started to kiss her neck. She allowed this action to happen. She had often thought about this moment and each time it was different. Yet the amount of passion and love was the same.

"Stop." She finally said.

He stopped kissing her and let her go. His golden eyes blinked with confusion. Inuyasha knew for a fact that she didn't really want him to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This can never happen again."

He sighed to himself. They were so close and of course she had to go and stop them. He didn't understand why she couldn't just let herself go. It was always about her job he really didn't care about that one way or the other.

"You're still denying it huh. I gotta go I'll be in Russia if you need me."

He then jumped up to the window. The silver haired male took one look at her before he jumped out. Now Kikyou was left alone to ponder her next move.

**(Sesshomaru and Sango)**

"I thought so." Sesshomaru spoke.

She did not look at him. She kept her head down the entire time. He went to her and with the tip of his finger he held her chin up. "Sango look at me."

She did and golden eyes met brown. He leaned over to kiss her again she kissed him back. Kikyou wasn't around so it didn't matter what she did now. In the back of her mind she began to wonder just how deep her feelings were for him.

"Sesshomaru this cant happen."

"I understand why you feel that way. But my feelings will not change overnight. I have to go when you come to your senses I will be in Russia."

She watched as he went threw a side door. She stood there for a few moments more and walked back upstairs. She saw her sister standing there with the same exact expression on her face.

"We had the same kind of experiences didn't we?" Sango questioned.

"Yes I'm sure that we did."

"So sister what are we going to do?"

Kikyou thought about it for a moment. Her job was on the line but a vacation did sound tempting at the moment. Besides she had always wanted to go to Europe.

"Sango we're going to Russia."


	5. The one who seems familiar

Kikyou and Sango had to of course check in with Keade. They had to tell her exactly why they wanted to go on this vacation. Their excuse was that there was a death in the family. They knew that it was a lie but they wanted to go to Russia.

"And why exactly should I give you this time off?" Keade asked.

"Well boss we haven't taken a vacation in over a year." Sango answered.

That was certainly true. Kikyou and Sango hardly ever took any vacation time. They were sure that they had a lot of time saved up. And they didn't care if Keade gave her approval or not. They were going to go to Russia.

"Good point." Keade nodded.

Kikyou took another sip of coffee and remained silent. Ever since she and Keade had that argument about her job she rarely spoke to her. She wouldn't even look in her in the eyes. She just sat there as if she had no opinion whatsoever.

"Now what is the reason why you need to go to Russia?"

"Um death in the family." Sango quickly spoke.

Keade gave them a very disbelieving look. The last she knew the sisters didn't have any other relatives. In fact all they had was each other. Their parents had died years ago and there had been no words on any other family members. Kikyou still remained silent. She had nothing to say and was now done with her coffee. Keade noticed how silent she was and this made things uncomfortable.

"Kikyou do you have anything to add?"

She got up and placed the empty cup of coffee on the desk. This time she looked Keade in the eyes. "What does it matter if we go on vacation or not? I'm being fired anyway." She told her.

Then Keade grew silent she did not look at Kikyou. That was all certainly true it didn't matter if they took a vacation or not. She still had every intention on firing Kikyou if she didn't arrest the Hayashi brothers.

"Fine you may leave but you will only get 2 weeks and that's it."

Kikyou nodded and left the office which left Sango to thank Keade for the vacation time. In the hallway she spotted Kikyou taking out some files from her desk. "I wish that you and the boss could get along. I hate being the middle man." She told her.

Kikyou didn't seem to be listening instead she was now on her computer. Sango could see that she was booking their flight to Russia. Kikyou hadn't said much about what happened between her and Inuyasha. But Sango could see that it had been on her mind a lot. And she had wondered what her sister had in mind. When Kikyou became really quiet like that it was because she was thinking of her next move. Sango knew that she had something planned to bring the Hayashi brothers down. All she had to do was find out exactly what that plan was. Later that night while they were packing. Sango decided to try to get some information out of her; although she doubted if she would tell her.

"What are you planning?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean sis?"

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days."

There was some truth in Sango's accusation. She had been planning something but she wasn't through thinking yet. She had no idea how she was going to go about it. And of course she would need to tell Sango about her plan.

"I'm not planning anything,"

But the look in Kikyou's eyes told Sango otherwise. She knew her sister very well nothing really surprised her. Besides Kikyou had to have some type of plan her job was still on the line.

"Yeah right I'm sure that you have something cooked up."

"Just go to sleep. Sango make sure you set the alarm clock alright."

"Sure thing."

Kikyou left and went into her room. They had an 8:30 morning flight they needed to leave early. Sango who had been thinking about what to expect in Russia had forgotten to set the alarm and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Kikyou had awoken it was 7:30 she had not meant to sleep that late. She went to see Sango who happened to be out cold. She shook her sister lightly but there was no response.

"Sango wake up we're already late."

Sango just turned over yawning sleepily. Kikyou noticed that the alarm had not been set either. She was going to kill Sango if she ever woke up. "Sango I'll tell Sesshomaru that you wish to marry him and have his children. If you don't wake up this moment."

Just then Sango woke up immediately. Kikyou smiled knowing that would get her attention more than anything. "What? What happened?" she asked groggily.

"We're going to miss our flight. Come on get up."

Sango wasn't really a morning person. She was often more energized at night. She soon got up and headed for the shower. Kikyou stood there waiting for her hoping to god that she wouldn't fall asleep in there.

"Kikyou have you seen my shoes?" Sango asked.

"Weren't they in your room?"

"I can't find them."

Kikyou sighed and then went to help Sango find her shoes. They spent nearly ten minutes trying to find them in the dimly lit room. "Ah here they are." Sango spoke as she was now holding onto a pair of shoes.

"Those are mine. You're holding onto my shoes." Kikyou told her.

"Oh sorry sis."

Another ten minutes had passed and they had finally found her shoes. The two sisters jumped into the cab and headed to the airport. Sango was busy nodding off as she tried to stay up. While Kikyou sat there on her laptop doing what looked like research. Before getting on the plane Sango stood there buying coffee and candy. And any other items she thought that she might need. With one final check to make sure that they had everything the sisters boarded the plane.

"Was all of that coffee really necessary?" Kikyou asked her.

"Yes you want me to at least look half alive don't you?"

Kikyou smiled at her sister she adored her personality. She soon regained her serious composure and took out her laptop. From time to time Sango would glance over to see what she was doing.

"So you do have a plan." Sango said.

"I'm doing research on a former criminal."

Just then a screen popped up. It was preventing her from finding out any more information. Kikyou knew what she needed in order to break the code. She knew for a fact that she was not good with that sort of thing. She of course knew someone who was.

"Sango I need your help."

"What's up?"

"This. Can you break this code for me?"

Sango was handed the laptop and stared at it for awhile. This was going to a piece of cake. Knowing how to do these kinds of things were her specialty. A man sitting next to her saw how fast she was working on it. He was absolutely amazed. He had never seen someone work that fast before.

"That was amazing miss."

"Thanks. I also hack into peoples systems; I can change the grades of people's report cards. I think there's more."

The man gave her an amusing laugh and they were soon in conversation. Kikyou on the other hand had given the man a suspicious look. There was something very familiar about him. Only she couldn't think of what it was.

"So where are you girls headed?" he asked.

"Russia." Sango answered.

"What a coincidence so am I?"

Kikyou knew that they shouldn't trust him. He was really suspicious and she knew to keep an eye on him. He noticed how she looked at him so he smiled. "You're beautiful you know." He told her.

She did not smile back. She hated when guys thought that flattery would make her like them. Wouldn't they ever learn that she was not the average girl?

"Kikyou shouldn't you thank him."

"Thank you." She said although she didn't mean it.

Hours later the plane had finally landed. Kikyou had fallen asleep and there was now someone waking her up. She opened her eyes to see the man from earlier.

"Your sister is waiting for you. She has the luggage."

This time she did not thank him. She got up from her seat and made her way off the plane. Before getting far he called out to her. "Kikyou you know you're even more gorgeous when you're asleep."

She did not like the look in his eyes. She went into her jacket pocket and threw a small knife. It didn't hurt him it only grazed his skin. "That flattery may work on my sister. But I' am not moved by It." she told him.

When Kikyou got off the plane she saw Sango standing there with the luggage. She decided that she would not tell Sango her suspicions just now. She would keep it to herself for awhile.

"So what hotel are we staying in?" Sango asked.

"We're not going to a hotel. We're going up there."

Sango looked to where Kikyou had pointed. She saw nothing but some mountains and cabins. It was now clear that they were staying in one of those cabins. "Kikyou this is so cool."

They had their bags sent up to the cabin first. Sango had soon persuaded Kikyou to take the ski lift up with her. When they landed safely on the ground Sango started talking about how fun it would be.

"We're going snow boarding and…"

But Kikyou held out her hand which prevented Sango from talking. Something felt strange it was as if they were being watched. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Look."

There on top of a hill stood Inuyasha. He had a very satisfied expression on his face. He knew that Kikyou would come. She took out a gun and started to run after him.

"Kikyou hold on I'm coming."

"No stay here. Sesshomaru is bound to show up sooner or later."

Sango nodded and went inside of the cabin. She hoped that Kikyou wouldn't get hurt out there. She also hoped that she wouldn't see Sesshomaru right now.

"Be careful sister." She thought to herself.


	6. Trapped in a cabin pt 1

Sango sat alone in the cabin wondering how Kikyou was doing. But she knew better than to be worried Kikyou was capable of handling herself. Soon she heard the door opened thinking it was her sister, she turned around and smiled.

But the smile quickly faded when she saw who it was. Standing before her was Sesshomaru who looked equally surprised. He was not expecting her to be there, if anything he hoped that it would have been empty.

"Sango."

"Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

That was certainly true enough. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment. It was clear that she was alone. But since she was indeed here then that meant her sister was too. And he knew that they didn't separate unless it was necessary.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"She went after your brother."

"I knew she always had a thing for him."

Sango agreed completely she always believed Kikyou liked him. But of course there was always that one thing which held her back. And that was of course her job, but it seemed now there would be no job to return to.

She didn't know about Kikyou but she wasn't sure if she wanted to work anymore. Maybe it had something to do with her feelings for Sesshomaru. Then again it could be anything, she wasn't sure. It was now a very awkward silence in the cabin.

"You aren't saying anything." Sesshomaru wondered.

"Neither are you."

Perhaps it was because neither one of them had anything to say. Or maybe it was because now things seemed different. Here they were in Russia and now they had nothing to say. Sango actually had a lot on her mind, but no way to put it into words. The same was true for Sesshomaru he couldn't form the right words.

"Why are you here?" she asked finally.

"If you are suggesting I followed you here. I didn't I had no idea anyone was here."

A part of her wanted him to leave her alone. But there was also the part of her that wanted him to stay, even if only for a little while. She was torn between her instincts for hunting criminals, and her now developing feelings for him. She was sure Kikyou was going threw the same with Inuyasha.

* * *

**(Kikyou and Inuyasha)**

Sure he was fast, but her bullets were faster. He dodged than as best as he could, but he wouldn't have to run much faster. He was going to stop at the cabin he and Sesshomaru rented. And he knew for a fact that Kikyou would follow him.

"Hey Kikyou ready to give up?" he asked.

But she didn't respond to him. Before she knew it he disappeared into some trees, she stopped for a moment. Not knowing where to fire her gun, she couldn't see him anymore. But there was obviously something on the other side of those trees. She ran threw them and stopped when she saw a cabin. It must have been where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were staying.

She also noticed that their cabin was not that far away. A few miles the most, if that many she wasn't sure. But anyway inside she walked it looked vacant like no one stepped foot inside for years. She backed up and went for the door. But Inuyasha jumped down from the ceiling smiling at her.

"Hello Kikyou."

"Inuyasha."

She could see that he had no intention of her getting out. It was almost as if he planned the whole thing out this way. So it would be just the two of them in the cabin, he obviously was expecting something to happen.

She on the other hand had no idea what to feel. A part of her wanted to push him aside and run away. But that would mean running away from her feelings and her job. Then there was also the fact she also wanted to stay. She was torn between her feelings for him and her work. Sooner or later she knew that she would have to choose between them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I'm entitled to think aren't I?"

He smirked at her, he could tell that they would have some fun together. She stared at him for a moment wondering what he was thinking. As he too wondered what she was thinking.

"Where's little sis?"

"She's safe don't worry about her."

Kikyou wondered if Sesshomaru had found Sango. She wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if they were together now. She couldn't blame her for having feelings for Sesshomaru, and also for wanting to be with him. Seeing as how she had the same feelings for Inuyasha. All she really cared about was knowing that Sango was safe.

"Doesn't it bother you, that she's probably with Sesshomaru?"

"No, Sango is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

He moved closer to her but she did not back up. He lowered hie face closer to hers, making it seem like he was going to kiss her.

"Does it bother you to be here with me?"

She closed her eyes to think for a moment. Honestly it didn't bother her, if anything it made her a little uncomfortable. Mainly because she knew what could happen if she let herself go, and drop her guard. So she reacted in the only way she knew how, and that was to push him away. She moved away and pushed him aside.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked loudly.

Soon he looked up when he heard a rumbling sound. Kikyou looked around too, there was obviously one explanation for this. An avalanche on instinct Inuyasha jumped up and leaned over Kikyou.

"Kikyou watch out."

* * *

**(With Sesshomaru and Sango)**

They too had heard the loud noise. Sango who was by the window saw the snow coming down. And before she could say anything Sesshomaru knocked her onto the ground. Placing his body on top of hers, like a shield.

She looked up at him surprised. Wondering why he did that, she knew he liked her. But did he care that much were he would risk his life for her. Once the sound stopped completely he helped her up, and she still stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She ran into him placing her arms around him. He slowly returned the embrace, and there they stood for a moment.

"You idiot why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt."

"But still what a stupid thing to do. I don't want to see you get hurt either you know, what if something did happen...I"

Sesshomaru then pulled her close capturing her lips in a kiss. She was a little surprised but kissed him back. Then he pulled away both needing some air.

"You were worried about me, I must mean a lot more to you."

She let him go and looked out of the window. There was snow completely covering the windows. Sesshomaru opened the door and Sango opened her mouth wide. They wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.

"Looks like we'll be together for awhile."

"Your saying we're trapped together. Oh god." she sighed.

Sesshomaru glanced at Sango who was now sitting on the floor. But he was confident that they would find some way to pass the time.

* * *

**(With Kikyou and Inuyasha)**

"Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes I'm alright."

He got up and so did she. She went over to the window and saw that they were snowed in. For how long she didn't know.

"Looks like its just you and me." he told her.

She found herself hugging him. He had just risked his life to save her, this changed everything. He returned her hug thankful that she was still alive. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if something ever happened to her.

"What a foolish thing to do, you could have gotten yourself hurt."

"I know, I don't care." he said.

"Well I do."

Was his ears playing tricks on him. Or did she just admit that she cared about him. He was surprised and glad at the same time.

"Kikyou... I couldn't watch you get hurt. I'm glad that your alive."

"I'm glad you aren't hurt either. I don't know what I would have done."

Maybe it took this experience for her to realize just how much he meant to her. Soon before either one of them knew it, they found themselves in a passionate kiss. One that neither one of them planned on stopping.

**TBC... yes there is a second part to the chapter, stay here for more. **


	7. Trapped in a cabin pt 2

Kikyou soon let Inuyasha go and glanced out of the window. They were going to be stuck there for awhile. But somehow she didn't think she would mind too much. It gave them a chance to get to know one another, among other things.

"Kikyou I don't know how long we'll be here. But I'm glad we're together." he admitted.

She did not respond. She heard him loud and clear, but she had other things on her mind. Worrying about Sango and if she was alright.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about Sango. Hopefully she is not in any danger."

"Ah, don't worry. She's probably somewhere with Sesshomaru."

She had no doubt in her mind that they were together. She had already noticed that Sango had feelings for Sesshomaru. Kikyou couldn't blame her at all for those feelings. Especially since she had them for Inuyasha.

"She likes him, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

"Yea he cares about her. Its kind of like the relationship you and I have." he mentioned.

He was right in so many ways. The only thing was Kikyou did not know just how deep Sango's feelings went. Because they had never really discussed that topic. It was always something that they would avoid.

"Yes your right. Just how much she cares for him I don't know."

* * *

**(Sango and Sesshomaru)**

Sango couldn't believe this, of all the things to happen she had to be trapped with her enemy. Although he wasn't her enemy anymore. He had just saved her life. There was no turning back from that.

"Your not going to die on me are you?"

She glanced up at him, but did not respond. He did have a point. She had been lying on the floor for awhile now. So she picked herself up and without saying another word fell on the couch. Sesshomaru found himself getting agitated. The silence was starting to annoy him.

"Will you say something?" he yelled.

"We're stuck together in a cabin. My sister is god knows where, so excuse me for being a little more than worried.

He had to respect the relationship Kikyou and Sango had. They we're obviously close, best friends. No wonder why they were always so successful in catching criminals. That is of course before they met him and his brother. Now things had changed for them, becoming less efficient in their work.

"Don't worry so much."

"I know I shouldn't worry but I just..."

He had his back turned to her. But soon caught on to her tears, he hated to see her sad like this. He had much rather see her with that fire and passion. That she would only display when she was on the job, and around him.

Before he knew it he found himself putting his arms around her. She at first didn't know what to do, but soon returned the hug. He did not admit it but he found that he didn't want to let her go. And she didn't want him to let her go.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Your welcome."

Soon he leaned over and kissed her. Pressing his lips onto hers softly, she couldn't fight her desire for him any longer. Sesshomaru could feel his body heat rising, he wanted her. And he could tell that she had wanted him as well.

"I want you, now." she admitted.

That was all he needed to know. As he pushed her gently on the floor, while still kissing her. Sango couldn't deny anything more. She knew that one day she would give into her desires. She only hoped that Kikyou would not be too angry with her. He placed his hand on her blouse preparing to unbutton the buttons. But stopped to look at her, he could tell that she was a virgin. And as bad as he wanted her, he wanted to make sure that she really wanted this.

"Sango..."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this, there will be no turning back."

She thought for a moment. Of course she was sure, this was what she wanted. Something that she had thought about for awhile. She reached up and kissed him, making her answer very clear.

"Yes I want this."

* * *

**(Kikyou and Inuyasha)**

"And just how deeply do you care for me?" he asked.

She glanced at him, but did not answer. Instead she sat down and took out a piece of paper and two pens. He wondered what she was planning to do with that. So he sat down and watched her for a moment.

"Beat me in tic tac toe and I'll show you."

He raised an eyebrow. He would gladly take her challenge confident that he would win. It was only a silly little game. He grabbed the pen and so the game began. An hour passed. Over twenty games later and he still hadn't won.

"This game is rigged I know it."

"Don't be such a sore loser." Kikyou told him.

Although she was having fun winning. In the back of her thoughts she still thought of her sister. She knew that she was safe, Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to her. But there was this feeling she couldn't shake off. That perhaps something bad was going to happen.

"You sure your alright?" he wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She had let her guard down. Leaving it possible for Inuyasha to win the game. Before she realized it he was placing his third x in the box. She looked over it three times, there was no denying it. He had one fair and square.

"Looks like I won."

"Yes, so it seems."

He stared at her, and she stared back. She leaned over and kissed him again, which he gladly returned her kiss. He placed his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Losing his balance he slipped and fell, bringing Kikyou down with him.

So there she was on top of him, his arms still around her waist. Their bodies now in a compromising position.

"Can't get enough of me can you Kikyou?"

She stared from him and looked down. A small blush on her face, he looked down too. A deeper, darker blush on his face.

"I..."

"Inuyasha you are the one who can't seem to get enough of me."

He then turned them both over so it was now him on top. But what he did only caused her to feel him more. And they weren't even out of their clothes yet. **(Lol)** Inuyasha was completely aware of what he was doing.

He sent his lips down on top of hers. Kissing them slowly and softly, while letting his hands wander all over. She of course had no objection to this, she had envisioned this moment for along time. And now it was happening.

"Are you sure you want this, because I..."

"Inuyasha, I'm sure."

* * *

Now Sango and Sesshomaru laid there under the covers. She was now having some mixed feelings about what happened. She enjoyed it, and had not regretted what happened. But now where would they go from here. 

Sesshomaru was right there was no turning back. And she couldn't not sit there and pretend that none of that happened. Especially since she had just given his virginity to him. Something she had always thought she would save for marriage. Either that or for someone she loved, she turned and glanced at him.

There was no denying she did love him. She knew it for years now, but had always tried to deny it. Mainly because of how important her job was, she was supposed to arrest her criminals. Not sleep with them. But he was not like all those other criminals, he had saved her life earlier.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Its, nothing."

He could see that something was on her mind. So he pulled her closer to him, so that she had her head on his shoulder. She found that being this close to him, had felt good. And now the idea of being stuck with him wasn't so bad.

"If you think I'm going to abandon you, I won't. Sango I wish to be with you."

If only he knew that was her wish as well. But she did have an obligation to her job, and her sister. What if Kikyou did not wish to quit, she would never leave her sister alone. No matter what, and now matter how much she loved Sesshomaru.

"If only things could be that simple."

She sat up and folded her arms around her knees. He sat up too, wondering what he should do at a time like this. He wanted Sango to see that she was the only thing he wanted, he would give up the life of crime for her. So they could be together, that was all he wanted now.

"It can be Sango. Its up to you whether or not you want to be with me too."

He got up and prepared to put on his clothes. She was still sitting there thinking, what she needed was to talk to Kikyou. But it would be awhile before she saw her. But still she put on her clothes as well.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes."

He did not turn around he kept his back turned. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. But he still kept his back turned.

"Will you look at me?" she yelled frustrated.

He turned around ans stared down at her. His facial expression serious, she felt weak now. Intimidated even, but soon she regained herself. Staring him in the eyes, she would have her say. And he was going to listen to her.

"Sesshomaru, I want to be with you too. I... love you... and."

He grabbed her in a tight embrace. That was all he needed to hear, was that she loved him. That was all he needed to know. Now he would leave his life of crime behind, now that she had admitted to her love for him.

"Sango. I' am prepared to leave crime forever. Because I love you too, and I can not stand not being with you."

She closed her eyes wishing she could freeze time. This moment was to perfect, it almost felt like a weird dream. He soon let her go and turned his attention somewhere else.

"Whats wrong?" she questioned.

"I can get us out of here. But you might not like what you see."

She stared at him in confusion wondering what he meant by that. Soon she saw his eyes glowing dark red. And his body turning into that of a huge white dog. She backed up a little in shock. He motioned for her to get on, she reluctantly held on to him.

The cabin was smaller than him, and he broke threw it. She closed her eyes, afraid to open them almost. But when she did she found that they were outside, he put her down on the ground. And quickly turned back into his other form.

'I..." Sango started.

"What do you say now Sango, I understand if your terrified."

"Your so fluffy. I'm not scared. Thats it your my fluffy." she said running into his arms.

* * *

Kikyou and Inuyasha now laid there next to each other breathing heavily. Both trying to catch their breaths after what just happened. Even in all the dreams she had, nothing could compare to what just happened. 

A rush of excitement and love surging threw her body. Inuyasha had finally caught his breath and turned to face her.

"Ready for another round?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure you can handle another round." she said joking.

He laughed a little and then caught her lips in another kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, so she could further the kiss. He had his hards securely on her waist, his claws grazing her flesh lightly. He wanted her again, her scent driving him crazy. Just by looking in his eyes, she could see that he still wanted her.

Not that she didn't mind having him again. She felt that same desire he did, both of them just seemed to be on fire. He then took her hand and pressed it up to his chest. She blinked wondering what he was doing. He wasn't going to have a heart attack and die on her, was he?

"What is it?" she asked.

She paused as she felt his heart ponding threw his chest.

"You feel this Kikyou. You are the only one who could do this."

She blushed slightly. And turned away from him, pulling the covers over her. She didn't know what to say to this. He had just basically declared that his heart was hers. Even if didn't exactly come out and say it.

"Kikyou,..."

She reached for her clothes and started to put them on. He sat wondering if he had just ruined everything.

"Inuyasha I understand and I feel the same way."

"I want to be with you, your the only woman who ever made me feel this way. And I know you love your job. But maybe one day you could love me as much."

He started putting his clothes on as well. And once he was dressed she glanced at him. And he looked to her. There was no going back to being enemies. He had saved her life, and now that had just slept together.

Two things that would not be erased from either one of their memories. And she knew what she had to do now. She walked over to him and took his hand, placing it over her heart.

"Inuyasha your the only that can do this."

He smiled a little and hugged her. She returned the hug, hoping that he would never let her go. She didn't have to worry he would hold her forever if he could.

"I want to be with you as well Inuyasha. But there is one thing I have to do first, after I put this last criminal away we will be free to be together."

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about. Whoever this criminal was, she was bound to need some help. He would offer as much help to her as he could. Nothing would stop him from being with her.

"Kikyou stay here, I'll get us out."

He broke the door down and began to dig his way out. He was indeed fast, and before to long was able to reach the surface. He went back down to get Kikyou.

"You ready to go."

"Yes."

He got down so she could get on his back. Telling her to hold on tight, he leaped up high. Getting them both outside. In the distance she saw Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Look theres Kikyou. Kikyou over here." she called out.

"Sango, your alright you aren't hurt are you."

"No, I'm fine."

Both sisters ran to each other and stood there for a moment. Sango threw her arms around her sister, thankful that she wasn't hurt. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood a few feet away.

"Anything interesting happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kikyou and Sango looked at each other. They knew that they had a lot to discuss, but who would speak first they didn't know. They had never really discussed their true feelings on this subject. It felt weird to them.

"Sango..."

But Sango was now staring in horror at something. She could form no words, all she could do was point. Kikyou turned to look and saw it was that man from the plane. He had a gun pointing it straight at Sango.

"Sango, watch out." Kikyou yelled.

She pushed Sango out of the way, ultimately taking the bullet for her. Everyone looked on in horror as blood poured freely from her wound. And as she was about to fall to the ground, Inuyasha ran over and caught her.

"Kikyou, don't die on me."

Sango stood there frozen. If Kikyou died it was going to be all her fault, she would not loose her sister like this. Kikyou opened her eyes, her vision blurry.

"Please...don't worry..."

She could say no more as she faded into complete darkness.


	8. A Coma, but no victim

Kikyou was quickly rushed into surgery. Sango had wanted to go in with her, but there was no way she would be allowed. She sat down in a chair, her head in her lap. Just moments ago everything was fine. And now this Sango didn't know what to do.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. She stood up and he put his arms around her.

"She'll be alright Sango."

"I don't want to loose her like this. If she dies... it will be my fault."

'Don't you dare blame yourself. Kikyou will not die."

She nodded and then sunk back down in her chair. She had lost everyone in her life, her parents, her best friend everyone. Kikyou had been the only person to remain, the only one she could ever count on. Sango had never thought about what it would be like to loose her.

They had always looked out for each other. They were each others best friends. Because all they had was each other. Their parents died, Kikyou had always taken care of her. And she had always did the same for Kikyou.

Inuyasha stood there, he should have been able to do something. If he had then Kikyou would still be in his arms. Instead of in there getting surgery. He didn't want to loose her either. She had been the only woman he ever loved. They had spent most of the years fighting, chasing each other. Just finally deciding to be with each other.

He would not loose her now, not like this. She was way to important to him, she would have to make it threw this. Besides she was the toughest person he knew. He doubted if she would let one little bullet defeat her. But that one little bullet could determine life and death.

Hours later and a doctor came out. There he stood in front of Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru. Trying to figure out how to tell them this.

"Well how is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ms. Hikaru is alive. We we're able to remove the bullet. But she has fallen into a coma. We aren't sure when she will wake up.

So she was alive that was good news. But the worst was not over, she was in a coma. And the longer she stayed in it, the worse it would get. She felt Sesshomaru put his arm tightly around her. If it weren't for him she didn't know if she would get threw this.

'Can we go see her?" Sango asked.

"Yes, go on in. Talking to a comatose patient came sometimes prove beneficial."

The two brothers, and Sango went into her hospital room. There she was lying there, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Kikyou looked nothing like herself, she looked weak and vulnerable. Two things she never wanted to be. Sango had always thought her sister was the strongest person in the world. But she was not invincible.

Inuyasha went over to her, holding her hand. Brushing the bangs out of her eyes, holding back tears as best as he could. He wanted to cry, he wanted her to wake up. But it was up to her, whenever she would awake.

"Kikyou, your gonna be alright." he whispered.

Sango wanted to believe that, to hold onto hope. But hope and faith was so overrated. If anyone could bring Kikyou back. It would ultimately have to be her that comes back. Whenever she decided to wake up.

But Sango would not give up, just as she knew that Kikyou wouldn't either.

* * *

A little over a month had passed. And Kikyou looked the same, by now Sango had to inform Keade about it. Keade agreed that it was best if they put the search for the Hayashi brothers on hold. And wait awhile until Kikyou was dong better. Little did Keade know the Hayashi brothers were with them. But things had changed, and no one would be making any arrests. 

"Let me know when Kikyou is awake."

"Sure thing boss."

Sesshomaru handed her a cup of coffee. Which she gratefully accepted, Sango was exhausted and he knew it. She practically lived at the hospital, waiting for any news on Kikyou. But sadly she had remained the same. Some doctors were ready to give up, others said that even if she did wake up. She could end up in a vegetated state, and that was no way to live.

They obviously wanted Sango to give up too. But they didn't know Kikyou like Sango did, she would never just willingly give up on life. Sango went into see Kikyou. It did look hopeless but it didn't matter. Sango had Kikyou had faced several criminals in their lives. That were just ruthless, and some of the most cunning minds ever.

This was just a minor setback. Before no time Kikyou would be up and ready to get back to work. Soon a doctor called Sango aside.

"Your family, so this decision is entirely up to you."

"What is it?"

"You see how much your sister is suffering. She is in there fighting for her life. If she does awaken she might end up a vegetable. We are asking to consider taking her off life support."

Sango opened her eyes wide, tears running down. Before she knew it her hand was raised and she was slapping the doctor. Sesshomaru rushed over holding her.

"Sango calm down." he told her.

"Fuck no. How dare you ask me to take her off life support. Your right she is fighting, she hasn't given up so I wont either. How dare you." she yelled again.

Sesshomaru pulled Sango away and they joined Inuyasha back in Kikyou's room. She could no longer control her tears. But that doctor deserved to get slapped and much more. After suggesting she do something like that.

"Sango... relax."

"No, you heard what he asked me. I would die before I would ever be responsible for my sisters death." Sango said softly.

He had to admire her love for her sister. Soon they noticed Kikyou moving slightly, her fingers moving. Sango rushed over to her bedside. Could this be it, would she wake up. Kikyou reached over and slowly grabbed Sango's hand.

"Is she?" Inuyasha started.

But they all froze as Kikyou began to open her eyes. Eyes that no one thought would ever be open again. Sango smiled widely, her sister had returned.


	9. Its reason enough

With the help of both Sango and Inuyasha, Kikyou was able to sit up. She was still feeling weak, and lightheaded even. Kikyou could still feel where the bullet had pierced her. But the good thing was that Sango was alright. She wasn't sure what she would have done, if something happened to Sango.

"Where is he?" Kikyou asked them.

They all knew she was referring to the man who shot her. Truthfully they did not know where he was. Because he ran away before they could catch him. And he could be anywhere right now. No one said anything.

"Where is he?" she said again.

"Kikyou... I'm sorry but he ran off. But I'm glad your alright." Sango told her.

She did not respond. Instead she threw the hospital covers off her. And slowly got out of bed, her body in immense pain. But right now, she didn't seem to care. She had been in pain before, this was no different. It was a price to pay for the job she did so well.

"Kikyou, what are you doing?" came Inuyasha's question.

"I want out of here. I'm going to find that man who did this."

She did not get far, because now Inuyasha had his arm around her. Kikyou was still much to weak to go out there. Besides she had just woken up, there wasn't much she could do.

"I'm not letting you go out there. Your not strong enough."

"Let me go Inuyasha."

She shook her head no. She hated feeling weak like this. She wanted out of this hospital room, thats all she knew. Kikyou of course did not know how long she had been there. All she could remember was darkness, emptiness, and that unwelcome feeling of being alone.

"Kikyou he's gone. We might never see him again, Just please will you get back in bed." Sango pleaded with her.

Kikyou took one look at her sister and eventually laid back down. Sango would want her to take care of herself. And going out to track down some man, was not the right thing to do now.

"You just woke up. You need to rest before you go back to work."

"All I've been doing this whole time is nothing. I need to find the man who did this."

Just then two doctors had walked in. Both surprised to see that Kikyou was awake. Since both of them had not expected her to make a full recovery.

"Ms. Hikaru your awake?"

"You sound so surprised."

They were indeed surprised, the situation had looked hopeless for weeks. She looked to be well, obviously functioning normally. She could speak normal, she didn't appear to have any thing else wrong. Meaning her brain was functioning normally, no signs of brain damage. In fact she seemed sharper than ever.

"Well it did look pretty bad these past few weeks."

"Don't think for a minute that I didn't hear what you said. I was able to hear a lot of things while I was in that coma. Thankfully my sister wouldn't allow you to kill me."

She stared up at the doctors, and they stared back at her. Guilty expressions written all over their faces. They couldn't deny it even if they wanted too. Because taking Kikyou off life support had been an option One that they had put a lot of thought into. Sango was the only one who could make the choice. And she choose to keep her on life support.

"Ms...Hikaru."

"I want you to sign my release papers. I need to be out of here."

That was one thing they would not agree with. She was not physically ready to go anywhere yet. They knew it, Sango knew it, and on some level Kikyou knew it as well.

"Ms. Hikaru you are nowhere near ready to leave. You should remain here a little while longer, so we can run some tests. Make sure your 100 percent better.

She broke into laughter, were these doctors serious. They wanted to take her off life support, now all of a sudden they wanted to save her. But she was fine, and alive too.

"Oh, so now you care about my well being."

Kikyou did not care what the doctors had to say. All she wanted was some revenge. The stranger had tried to kill Sango. And that was unforgivable he was lucky that she couldn't leave the hospital. Because he would be somewhere, dead.

"We'll be back to check on you shortly."

Kikyou sat quietly, she was outnumbered. There was nothing she could do, they all wanted her to stay in the room. She felt almost as if she was in prison. Unable to get out, until she was declared healthy. She knew she was fine, why didn't they see it.

"I almost lost you Kikyou, I don't understand why you won't just rest." Sango whispered.

Kikyou looked at her sister, her facial expression softening. She could never deny her sister anything, she never wanted her to cry. Especially over her. So if Sango wanted her to remain here, she would. And it was obvious that Sango worried about her. And Kikyou did not wish for her to be worried.

"He tried to kill you Sango, thats reason enough for me to seek revenge. Because that could have easily been you lying in that coma."

All this time Kikyou had been worrying about Sango. And all Sango could do was worry about her. Neither one of them worried about themselves. Their only concerns were for each other.

"Kikyou I know. You saved my life, thank you. But please don't go out there until your better."

"Alright. But I don't want to sit around and do nothing. Sango could be bring me my laptop, I'm going to have to do a little research."

"Sure thing."

Sango had no idea what Kikyou had planned to do. But Kikyou was always on top of her game, she must have had some plan. Or some idea on who she thought that man was. And now that Sango thought about it, he did seem familiar. Like they all knew each other.

Kikyou asked Sesshomaru to go with Sango. Just in case that man was still in Russia. But Kikyou had gotten the feeling that it was all an act. That maybe his target wasn't really Sango. He must have known that she would have done anything to save her sister. Including taking a bullet for her.

"Hey Kikyou."

"Yes Inuyasha."

He couldn't think of anything except to wrap his arms around her. Inuyasha never wanted to let her go. He could have lost her, he didn't want to loose her.

"I'm never going to let you go again, you know that right."

"Of course, and you wont have to."

Kikyou heard what he said when she was in that coma. It was one of the many things that made her fight. Fight to stay alive, and come back to them.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

Kikyou lied there in her chamber of darkness. Unable to open her eyes, and acknowledge that she was still very much alive. But she would often hear things, sometimes broken conversations. She was only able to piece certain things together. Someone was next to her, besides her holding her hand.

"Kikyou, your going to be alright. I've seen how strong you are. I... Kikyou I love you." Inuyasha said.

* * *

"It was because of you and Sango that I was able to come back. You both made me want to live, just to see you both again." 

"I just didn't want to loose you. I love you so much."

She stared up at him and smiled. Kikyou loved him too, what she felt for him was so real, so strong. She had never wanted to be with someone this much before. But there was something, she had to do. One more criminal she needed to arrest.

Before to long Sango came back with her laptop. Kikyou went straight to work, not saying a word to anyone. The man the placed her in that coma, was a criminal. She and Sango had faced him before, she was sure of it.

"Kikyou we know that man don't we?" Sango questioned.

"Yes, we've captured him before. Which criminal escaped I don't know."

Hours had passed but no such luck. Kikyou researched, typing everything she could think off. But nothing seemed to work. Sango was slowly nodding off to sleep. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went out to see what they could find out. Seeing as how they were both criminals. It wouldn't be to hard to find out some things.

Kikyou went threw her old files, cases she closed years ago. One of the recent cases came up, those eyes. Strikingly familiar eyes, just like the stranger. But that would have meant that he gotten some surgery. She ran an analysis on him, and what he would look like now. She paused as she realized who it was. Sango woke up, she closed her laptop.

"Did you find something?"

"No, why don't you go back to the hotel and rest. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sango really didn't want to leave her sister. But she was really tired. Once she left Kikyou was alone, it was night time. So the nurse would be coming soon to check on her.

"Ms. Hikaru, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

Once she was gone, Kikyou threw the covers off her. She was dressed and all ready to go, her bag by her bedside. She took her laptop with her, and using a rope she climbed out the window. Kikyou knew that she shouldn't be out there.

She didn't feel good, but she had to take care of this. Without Sango, she would not put her life in danger like that. Kikyou got to the bottom and looked up at the window.

"Forgive me Sango, Forgive me Inuyasha."

She started walking away, fading into the dark night. There was a chance that she might not come back. Especially when she wasn't fully capable of handling the situation. But this was something personal something she would take care of.

Later that night Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru returned. Having learned new evidence, they wanted to tell Kikyou. Once they got in the room, the lights were out. And Kikyou had created a stuffed pillow dummy to replace her.

"Kikyou we have something to tell you." Sesshomaru said.

There was of course no response. Because all that remained was two pillows stuffed under the blankets. Sango pulled them back to see that Kikyou was gone.

"She's gone!" they all said together.

**  
**


	10. Slipping over to darkness

**Well who do you think shot Kikyou?... **

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" 

Sango was worried that something like this would happen. Kikyou had obviously went off on her own. This only caused Sango to worry more. No matter how good she was, Kikyou was in no way ready to go out alone. But here they were, and Kikyou long gone. She could be almost anywhere by now.

"We need to go look for her."

Yes, that was true they needed to find her. But where to look first they did not know. The truth was she couldn't have gotten very far. Especially since she was not physically ready to be out there. But Kikyou did not care about that. She felt that she was strong enough to handle anything.

"Do you think we could actually find her right now?" Sesshomaru thought.

That was true, it was pitch black out there. But Sango wanted to go anyway, Inuyasha as well. They didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Soon everyone decided to split up, in hopes that one of them would find Kikyou.

Kikyou walked aimlessly threw the streets. There wasn't much she could do right now, and she knew that. At this time of night, what could she do. She began to wonder if she would ever get anywhere. Would that criminal get away? Would she feel any better soon, she wanted to be able to do her job. She couldn't work like this, with all this pain.

She might make a mistake, and probably endanger her health. She could think of a few people who would be angry at her. Inuyasha and Sango at the top of that list. In many ways Sango would be the angriest. Since Kikyou promised her she wouldn't go anywhere until she was better.

And Kikyou knew that she was nowhere near better. In fact she was far from being 100 percent healthy. Her head was killing her, making it hard for her to concentrate. She wasn't even sure where she was going anymore.

Kikyou continued walking and felt the strange desire to go back to the mountains. Maybe somewhere near their cabins, she might find something. But deep down she doubted she would find anything. She stopped again a sharp pain piercing threw her body.

"Damn him for shooting me." she whispered.

Unable to stand any longer, she fell down on the ground. The pain growing even more and more intense. She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. But it seemed to be taking over her entire body.

"I must keep going."

She tried getting up again. But sunk back down, hitting her head on one of the rocks. Instantly she blanked out blood dripping from her head. And now was starting to suffer from a rapid nosebleed. Unknowing to her, there was someone standing above her. The gun shaking nervously in his hand. Could he kill her now? Especially when she was down like this.

He wanted to face her when she was healthier. He wanted a fair fight, to kill her now wasn't worth it. Kikyou would be much more of a challenge when she wasn't weak. But now here she lay weak and unconscious.

"Look at you, so pathetic." he thought.

But one thing he was proud of was shooting her. It was a perfect plan to take her down. Making it seem like he was really going to shoot Sango. Knowing that of course she would jump in the way to save her. Their devotion to each other, would be there downfall.

Somehow he would kill both of the Hikaru sisters. Since they were the best at their jobs. Once they were both out of the way, criminals could take over.

"Kikyou, Kikyou." someone yelled.

"This isn't over Kikyou Hikaru, I'll kill you."

And without waiting another minute he disappeared into the darkness. It was Inuyasha who found her lying there. He ran to her and picked her up. She was still breathing, just barely. He paused for a moment, someone else had been there.

"Inuyasha,... did you find..."

Sango stopped when she saw Kikyou. She was so still, her breathing shallow. Sango knew something like this would happen. Kikyou was very determined, she would have left eventually. There was nothing Sango could have done to make her stay.

"She isn't going to..."

"No way, Kikyou isn't going to die." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Inuyasha is right, lets take her back to the hospital."

* * *

The next day Kikyou woke up, only to see that she was in the hospital. She remembered falling down last night. Soon Inuyasha and Sango entered the dimly lit room. Kikyou closed her eyes, making it seem that she was still sleeping. 

Sango and Inuyasha didn't say it but they were worried. And also angry at the same time, because she didn't listen to them. She even promised Sango that she would wait until she got better. But neither one of them were really surprised.

'Did those test results come back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, we have to wait a few days."

Kikyou listened to the tone of their voices. There were both concerned about her. She felt bad about leaving last night. She opened her eyes to see Sango and Inuyasha staring at her.

"Kikyou?" they said at the same time.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

Inuyasha hugged her first, and then Sango. They were angry, but more concerned. Worried about the way that they found her. Laid out on the ground blood all over. It didn't look good, making them wonder about her test results.

"I can't remember what happened."

"You don't remember."

Only bits and pieces. She didn't know how she got here, what happened to her. How she ended up on the ground. Nothing seemed to be coming back to her.

"No. I just woke up here. I didn't find him Sango."

This didn't surprise Sango at all. It was pitch black out there, and they had no clues. Well except for the little information Sesshomaru found out. Besides who even knew if he was still in Russia.

"You should have never went alone. I would have came with you." Sango told her.

Kikyou grabbed a hold of her head, that familiar pain still there. It was now becoming hard to focus. She couldn't even hear Sango anymore.

"Kikyou, you okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm sorry, what."

She closed her eyes again, trying to withstand the pain. If it continued like this, she would never be able to work again. She opened her eyes when she felt blood. There it was again that nosebleed. Sango and Inuyasha remembered, but Kikyou did not.

"My nose was bleeding last night, as well?"

She grabbed some tissue quickly. She knew that this was not a good sign. And hoped that those test result came back soon. Kikyou wanted to at least know what she was up against.

"Yea, you hit your head on something too."

That part she could remember. But the nosebleed and everything else she couldn't.

"I'm sure its nothing. I'll be fine, I have to..." she stopped.

"Have to what?"

"I..."

Just then she fell back into bed. Lying there, her heart rate seemed to be decreasing. And then her body went into a fit of convulsions.

"Kikyou, Kikyou." Sango yelled.


	11. Standing by you

"She's having a seizure, you both need to leave."

Before they could say anything, both Inuyasha and Sango were rushed out. All they could do was watch as the doctors took over. After a few minutes, her body had gone back to normal. They were successful with returning her to normal.

What caused her body to act like that? They weren't sure why it could be a number of things. The doctors decided to take some scans of her brain. When she fell on her head those times, they could have caused damage. Not to mention that gun wound that put her in that coma.

"Dr, what do you think is wrong?"

"It could possibly be brain damage. We'll run more tests."

Kikyou's breathing had returned to normal, but she still hadn't opened her eyes. Another doctor came into the room with his scan of Kikyou's brain. There both doctors stood comparing their findings. And the situation did not look good.

"That second blow to the head. It caused more harm to her brain."

"The right side of Ms. Hikaru's brain is badly bruised. She'll need surgery."

The doctors knew that it wasn't a good idea for her to leave. It was much to soon for her to be out there. They needed to make sure she was 100 percent better. And she could have just endangered her health further.

Was she even aware of the consequences. Nosebleeds, occasional seizures, blacking out. If they didn't treat her soon, she could very well die. They called Sango and Inuyasha back into the room.

"Is she going to be alright."

"No, Ms. Hiakru could be damaged for the rest of her live. You see the right side of her brain, isn't functioning as it should. Causing her body to react unusually. For example the seizure, the out of control nosebleeds."

"What are you going to do then?" Inuyasha asked.

"We suggest surgery, it is the only way to save her. But there is also a chance that after surgery, she will not be the Kikyou you remember."

What did they mean by that? It seemed like the situation was going from bad to worse. All Sango and Inuyasha wanted was Kikyou to be better.

"Are you saying..."

"She will not die, but her behavior will change. Her speech slower, her body not functioning like a normal person. It is possible that she will have the mentality of a child. Sometimes it could last for a little while after the surgery. But then it could also last for the rest of her life."

The doctors didn't know Kikyou like Sango did. She was a natural fighter, and she would be back to normal soon. Healthier, and better than ever. There was no way she would allow herself to be damaged for life. But if the surgery was the only thing, that will save her. Sango decided that she should have the surgery.

"As her sister, it is up to you to decide what is best for her."

"If the surgery will help her, then you have my permission."

Later on the doctors prepped Kikyou for surgery, and she was moved into the another room. The surgery would take over 7 hours. And that they should come back tomorrow morning. She should be awake and ready to see them.

Inuyasha offered to take Sango back to the hotel. Both deep down they were both worried about Kikyou. Hoping to god that she would be alright. And that none of the things the doctors said, would happen. She just had to come back to them.

"Inuyasha, she'll be alright I know she will."

"Yea of course, Kikyou is a fighter. Don't worry so much."

Truthfully he was worried as well. He had never been more concerned about anyone before. He wanted Kikyou to be alright, he didn't want her to die. Because he didn't know what he would do, if he ever lost her.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Kikyou sat in the wheelchair, a nurse was wheeling her around. The surgery had ended two hours ago, and she was finally awake. The doctors hadn't taken her bandages off yet.

"Kikyou, you have visitors." the nurse told her.

But Kikyou did not respond, she had a very blank expression on her face. Like nothing seemed to matter, or that she couldn't hear her. It seemed to them that Kikyou was in her own world. Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were waiting back in her room.

"Do you really think Kikyou is different?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"No way, she'll be fine." Inuyasha answered.

The nurse and doctor took one more look at Kikyou. She hadn't responded to anything they said. They decided to try one more thing.

"Kikyou your sister, and boyfriend are waiting for you."

She looked up a little, her eyes still looked empty. But at least this time she responded.

"Sis...ter." she said slowly.

"Yes your sister."

The nurse rolled Kikyou into the room. Sango and the two brothers looked up. Glad to see Kikyou was awake, but that wasn't the end of the problems. Sango ran over to her sister, and hugged her. Kikyou did not return the hug.

"Kikyou, your alright now?"

"I... I'm." she started.

Sango looked from Kikyou to the doctor. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Kikyou wasn't the same. The surgery hadn't been a complete successs.

'Whats wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry but Kikyou is no longer the sister you had before the surgery."

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou, and threw his arms around her. He looked into her eyes, nothing but emptiness.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry this happened."

She stared at him, wanting to say something. But the words didn't seem to want to come out. All she could do was stare at him.

"Inu...yasha." she sounded out.

He blinked curiously, she was able to say his name. Meaning that she was down there somewhere. And hopefully this whole thing was temporary.

"Kikyou you're going to be alright. Because you got me, and Sango. Sesshomaru's here too. And we're all going to be here for you."

She bent her head down low, avoiding all contact with Inuyasha. Sango was so sure that everything would have been alright. But things seemed to be only going down. Kikyou looked up when she heard some crying. She slowly turned her attention to her sister.

"San...go. I'm,...sorry." she said slowly.

Sango hugged her sister again, wanting her to know that she did not blame her. That she would remain by her sister's side no matter what.

"Kikyou, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Just know that we'll all stand by you."


	12. Separation, we'll meet again

**Alright, seriously anyone wanna help me with this story? I don't think I can finish this, I need help! -sigh- alright now thats over with. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kikyou's surgery. Sadly she had the remained the same, no one knew what to do for her. Most of the time Kikyou sat alone, just sitting in a corner. People would come and talk to her. But she continued to be the same. 

"Morning, Kikyou how are you feeling today?" Sango asked.

She did not respond at first. Kikyou sat up in her hospital bed, staring into space. As if she could see something others couldn't. After a few minutes she acknowledged Sango being in the room. She looked up at her sister.

"Better... how...are you?"

Her speech remained slow, but she was getting better. And then there were times, when she wouldn't speak at all. She could hear the words, but her brain wouldn't process them. Kikyou was once bright, and sharp. Now she looked like a hollow shell, feeling and looking empty.

"I'm alright." she lied.

Kikyou looked up again at her sister. She could see that she was lying, Sango had not been fine. She spent a lot of time worrying about Kikyou.

"Liar,... you... don't...look."

And then Kikyou stopped, losing focus of the sentence. Quickly forgetting what she wanted to say. Sango tried her best to hold back tears. She had never seen her sister like this, she didn't want to see her this way. She wanted Kikyou back to how she used to be.

Kikyou now turned her attention to the window. Staring outside, with a look of longing.

"I, hate it here."

Soon doctors called Sango out into the hallway. She joined them, wondering what they had to say.

"Here is the medication we want Kikyou to have. I believe she will come out of this state on her own. But for now the medicine will help."

She took the bottle of pills from them. She was never one for pills, or anything like that. Yet if it would help Kikyou then she would be fine with it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed up soon. Sango needed to talk to them.

"Guys, I think we should take Kikyou back home."

That was true enough, they spent a lot of time in Russia. It didn't turn out to be a very good vacation at all. Perhaps returning to Tokyo wasn't such a bad idea. It may even help Kikyou return back to normal.

"So, we'll separate for now. Inuyasha and I will find out anything we can about who shot Kikyou. Sango this is not goodbye."

She hugged him, of course this wouldn't be goodbye. Well at least not forever anyway. She was sure that they would all meet again.

"Yeah, you know how to reach us."

"I'll go say goodbye to Kikyou."

Inuyasha didn't want to say goodbye. Especially when Kikyou was like this, and needed him the most. But he knew they would meet again. He walked into the room, only to find Kikyou looking at a crossword puzzle. But that was all that she was doing. She wasn't answering anything, just looking at it.

"Hey Kikyou."

She did not look up at him. She knew he was in the room, but continued to look at the puzzle. Almost as if the words would jump of the page.

"Hi."

"Sesshomaru and I we're leaving now, you and Sango are going back to Tokyo."

This time she looked up at him. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking, but she didn't look so empty. Like maybe she was regaining herself a little. Or maybe he could have just been imagining it.

'Is, this...goodbye for...good?" she questioned.

"No, no of course not. Kikyou I'll see you again."

She nodded letting him know that she understood. He hugged her, she did not return the hug. It wasn't because she didn't want too. She really wanted to embrace him, but something was holding her back. Kikyou wasn't sure what that something was.

"Promise you'll try and get better."

"Yes, alright."

"See you soon Kikyou."

* * *

Later on that day Kikyou and Sango were back on the plane. Just a few minutes ago they separated from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It wouldn't be to wise for them to be seen together. Because once back in Tokyo they would have to arrest them. But that wasn't the goal anymore. 

Sango and Kikyou had no desire to arrest them. That was why they had to distance themselves from them. But they would need to keep in touch. Sango was in the process of formulating a plan, to get the guy who did this to her sister. She of course would need Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's help.

The other main goal was to make Kikyou better. None of them really wanted to see her like this. Vulnerable, empty, and a shell of her former self. If there was a chance Kikyou, wanted to return to work. She wouldn't be able to, not now while she remained this way.

"Home, sweet home." Sango mentioned when they got home.

Kikyou looked around the apartment, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned her attention to a photo album. She opened it and began looking threw the pages. Many pictures of Sango and her as kids, their parents, and friends.

She blinked curiously at the photos. They looked so happy in the pictures. Seeing how happy they looked, made her smile a little. Sango noticed this, because this was the first time she smiled. Or showed any emotion at all. There was hope after all, Kikyou was still in there somewhere.

"What is, it?" Kikyou wondered.

"Nothing, you just smiled thats all."

Sango could no longer stay up, and ended up going to sleep. Kikyou walked around the apartment, yes it was all familiar. But she couldn't feel anything, she wanted too feel something. She opened her medicine and took two of the blue pills.

If it would help her she was willing to do it. Kikyou grabbed a pen and slowly scribbled a note to her sister. There was some place she wanted to go. She needed to go there now, it felt like the right thing to do. Before leaving she took one look at her sleeping sister.

"Don't worry, I'll be back... soon."

* * *

Hours later Sango awoke only to find the house empty. She started to panic a little, she really didn't want Kikyou wandering off. Anything could happen to her right now. She was especially confused about things, she didn't want Kikyou hurt. But soon noticed the letter sitting on the table. 

_: Sango don't worry. I'll return soon, there is something I want to do. I feel that it will help me._

_If I don't come home tonight, please don't worry. I'll be safe, and I will come back better._

_Love Kikyou._


	13. Help from an unexpected source

Kikyou knew that Sango would worry. Right now she wasn't feeling all that weak. Those pills seemed to be numbing the pain. After an hour Kikyou finally ended up where she wanted to be. She walked around in the graveyard. Searching for one specific grave.

When she found it, she sat down and replaced the old flowers. She had been meaning to visit for awhile. Somehow Kikyou always became distracted. Making it hard for her to visit as often as she should.

"_Shino Hikaru_

_Mother, Wife, Best friend_

Kikyou read the words over and over again. It had been a little over two years, since Kikyou last visited. And that time she had went with Sango. The two of them would try to go together, every year. Right now she was alone, and wanted to feel close to her mother. Especially now with everything that was going on. The coma, the surgery, the state of mind she was in now. At a time like this was when she needed her mother.

"I need you mother, your the only one who could help." she thought.

"Kikyou?" she heard.

She turned around, only to see Miroku. One of her best friends, who had helped her out with almost everything. From work to school, to family problems. She cared about him as much as she cared about Sango. Because at one point they both were the most important people to her. Miroku had helped them cope with the lost of their mother. It had been awhile since she last saw him.

"Miroku?"

He had heard all about what happened in Russia. Keade had informed everyone about her condition. And also that no one should treat her any different. She was still the same Kikyou Hikaru. Miroku of course wanted to believe that. But now having witness her with his own eyes, it didn't look to good. She seemed different to him, not the Kikyou he went to school with.

"Miroku...what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my father."

She nodded and turned her attention elsewhere. Miroku noticed how slow her speech had become. There were many questions he had wanted to ask. Just to see how she was doing, he hadn't seen her in months. He hated to see her this way. Miroku had never told her this, but he always had a deep respect for her. To him she was the strongest person he knew, besides Sango of course. And they all needed Kikyou back.

"So how have you been Kikyou?"

"Doing better...I'll be alright. So Miroku, try not to worry."

It was nice to hear that she hadn't given up. Not that he was expecting her to give up. It had to still been reassuring to him. He wasn't sure about how the team would recover without her. Because if she left, Sango would leave too.

And truthfully Sango and Kikyou were the best. Everyone knew that, it was no secret. As much as Keade didn't like to admit it, she knew the truth as well.

"I should have already visited my mother."

"I understand, sometimes it helps to be close to the people we lost."

Miroku wasn't sure if he was helping her or not. He wanted her to get better, and maybe she needed to be alone. He decided to just go away and leave her to talk to her mother.

"Miroku, where are you going?"

"I suppose you need to be alone with your mother. I'll go."

He started walking away, and she went after him. She couldn't explain but she just didn't want to be alone right now. Miroku was her best friend, besides Sango. If anyone could try and help her, it could just very well be him.

'Wait, Miroku I can't do this alone. Although I hate being needy and dependent... this is something, I...can't do...alone."

He walked over to Kikyou and took her by the arm. She had to know that she was not alone. Not while he was still her friend. Miroku wanted to help his best friend in any way he could.

"You're not alone. You've got me and Sango remember."

* * *

Sango decided to try and get some work done. Kikyou would be gone for awhile, she was sure of that. And she was no longer as worried. No she didn't want Kikyou out there alone, not while she was sick. But she had to remember Kikyou was her own person. And would do anything that she thought was right. Soon the phone rang. 

"Hello."

"Sango."

The phone got silent. She knew that voice only to well, and was glad to hear from him. She really needed to hear his voice right now.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha and I have some decent information. Its enough to bring him out of hiding. Also we found out that he goes by the name Kai."

This was excellent news. All they had to do was find Kikyou, and they could formulate a plan. Sango wasn't sure if Kikyou was well enough, but she needed to know about this.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I'll be in touch, maybe in a few days."

"Yes, Inuyasha wants to know how Kikyou is doing?"

What could she possibly say. Oh I don't know she just ran off while I was sleeping. That she had no idea where Kikyou was. She needed to think of something, anything to cover up the truth.

"Kikyou is resting now, but no she hasn't changed any."

"I'm sorry about everything Sango. I hope nothing but the best for you and Kikyou."

Sango said goodbye to Sesshomaru. Still trying to think of somewhere Kikyou would go. No immediate answers came to mind.

"Kikyou, I hope your safe."

* * *

Miroku and Kikyou grabbed some coffee, and talked for awhile. They sat outside in front of the park. He noticed that her speech was getting better. Hopefully she would come out of this on her own. 

"Hows Sango taking everything?" Miroku asked her.

"Sango has been supportive. She's been there with me, threw everything."

"Your speech is improving." he stated.

That was true she was taking an extra hour to speak. The words seemed to flow naturally, still a little slow. But not as bad as a few days ago.

"Miroku."

She stood up for a minute, getting dizzy. She held on to him for support. Her nose bleed back again, everything growing dark.

"Kikyou, Kikyou." he shouted.

She fainted into his arms, he felt for a pulse. She was still alive but to see her act like that was scary. He carried her down the block, glancing at her every few minutes. Kikyou had remained the same, he was starting to become more worried.

'Don't worry Kikyou, I won't let anything happen to you. So you just keep fighting, and come back to us stronger than ever."

Miroku took Kikyou back to his apartment, it was the only place he could think of. Sure the hospital would have been a better choice. But he wasn't thinking to clearly. He placed her on his bed she was burning up with a fever.

Thinking quickly he grabbed an ice pack, and covered her forehead. He would have to keep a close eye on her. Miroku sat by her the entire time, only moving to get more ice. It wasn't until night when Kikyou had woken up.

"Kikyou?"

"Miroku, my pills in my pocket hand them to me."

He nodded and placed the bottle of pills in her hands. He noticed that she wasn't speaking slow anymore. He would talk to her about that later. Kikyou sat up and looked around the room, she was clearly at his house.

"Thank you Miroku."

"No problem, I'm here to help. How are you feeling?"

She felt surprisingly better. Not as weak as she was a few days ago. Was it possible that she had beat this thing on her own. The doctors did tell her that she could come out of it on her own. But, she wasn't alone she had Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha all of them who cared about her. And in some ways her mother too.

"Better, Miroku thank you. You helped me so much today."

"No Kikyou, you were great on your own. I just didn't want to loose you."

She glanced up at him, surprised. Maybe it was the pills, on the nosebleed. But it sounded that he cared about her, a lot more than friends. She however did not want to jump to any conclusions. She didn't like to read into things, especially if they weren't there.

"May I please use your phone. Sango must be concerned."

He came back a few minutes later with the phone. She called Sango, who was beyond relieved to hear her voice. Thanking god that nothing bad happened to her.

"Kikyou, you sound better. I'm glad."

"I feel better, Sango I'm coming home now."

"Yea, we have things to talk about with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Miroku wasn't that far away, and was able to hear what Sango said. He glanced at Kikyou and she looked back at him. Miroku was sure to have some questions.

"Alright, Sango I'll see you soon."

"You know where the Hayashi brothers are... ?"


	14. Confessions of love, Miroku broken

"Kikyou, you know where they are?" he asked again.

She couldn't very well tell Miroku everything. Knowing that he would report it all back to Keade. And she would not risk Sesshomaru or Inuyasha like that. She didn't want to arrest them anymore. She knew that she could say the same for Sango. Miroku saw them as criminals and nothing more.

"Miroku, I can't tell you."

He blinked curiously, why couldn't she tell him. Kikyou had spent years trying to put them away. He always believed she had some personal vendetta against them. Now all of a sudden she was having a change of heart.

"I don't understand."

Kikyou of course hadn't expected Miroku to understand. She wasn't even sure if she could tell him. Yes, she had trusted him. But right now it wasn't about trust.

"Things, are complicated there's a lot you don't know Miroku."

Miroku was not stupid, before to long he would figure it out sooner or later. There was silence as Miroku stared out of the window. He turned to face Kikyou, she looked up at him.

"You love him don't you, which one of them are you in love with?"

He was almost to afraid to learn the answer. Not that he could be to surprised, she had spent a lot of time with them. For years Kikyou had been after them, it made sense that she fell in love too. Kikyou got up and stared at Miroku. He did not look at her, he turned his attention elsewhere. She wondered what she could say to him. How could she answer his question.

"Miroku, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Help me understand Kikyou."

"I'll tell you, I fell in love with Inuyasha. Thats what you want to hear isn't it."

Miroku closed his eyes in frustration, he didn't want to hear that. Kikyou turned away from her friend. She could feel the tension in the room.

"So, what are you going to do now. Those two are wanted criminals, you can't just ignore that." Miroku said to her.

Months ago Kikyou would have arrested them. But even then she had her hesitations, all feelings aside they would be in jail by now. And on some level Miroku was right. But she could not ignore what was in her heart. She couldn't bring herself to arrest him, and she wanted Miroku to understand that.

"Miroku, you can't help who you love. I wont apologize for my feelings... I"

But before she could continue any further. Miroku placed his arms around her waist. She looked up at him surprised. Not sure what to expect next. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise. Was this really happening, it felt so surreal. Moments later he pulled away from her. Kikyou remained the silent, she didn't know how to respond.

"Miroku?"

"I'm sorry, its just to much handle. Hearing that your in love with someone."

Never would she have thought that he wanted her. She had always thought that Sango was the one he wanted. Yet here they were, with him just kissing her.

"You love me."

He looked up at her with those brilliant blue - gray eyes. His eyes showed everything, all of his emotions. He hugged her again whispering in her ear.

"Yes, I love you. You said it yourself you can't help who you love."

Was this sudden confession of love for real. Or was it just his way of holding on to her. But now she was doing better, so he didn't have to worry anymore. She was going to be fine, she would continue taking her medicine. No one was going to loose her.

"Miroku please. I know that you care, and you were worried for me. But you don't have to tell me that you love me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. Mahogany orbs reflecting into his pools of blue- gray.

"This isn't about being worried, Kikyou I have always loved you. You may think I'm making all this up. Pretending that these feelings don't exist. But they do. My feelings for you are real." he yelled.

Kikyou could see that Miroku was not lying, that he wasn't making this up. She backed away from his slowly, and he sunk down into his chair. She sat down on the bed, the two of them avoiding each others gaze. What was she supposed to tell him. Kikyou did not wish to hurt his feelings. She did love him, and always would. Just not in the way he wanted it to be. So much time had passed with no words exchanged.

"Miroku, I'm sorry."

"Don't say it Kikyou, just don't say it. I know that you love him, I understand. I want you to stay with me, just for the night."

It was getting later, and she was tired. Miroku looked exhausted as well, maybe that was what they both needed was some well deserved rest. She called Sango just so she wouldn't worry any further.

"Kikyou, I don't understand whats going on?"

"Sango. I'll explain in the morning see you then."

Kikyou had been worried about Miroku. She had never before seen him act like this, especially towards her. Before she knew it, he was lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her. His grip around her extremely tight.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She glanced at her friend, who was now sleeping. Was it just her imagination, she didn't know. But she could have sworn she saw a single tear fall down his eye. Seeing this only made her feel worse, so she placed her arm around him.

"You'll be alright Miroku, and one again I'm very sorry."

* * *

The next morning Miroku drove Kikyou back home. There was an deadly kind of silence in the car. Miroku couldn't talk about what happened last night. He had never felt so broken before, that is until last night. Yes he had meant everything that he told her. Even though he knew that she didn't feel the same way. The car came to a stop. 

"Sango must be waiting for you."

Kikyou took a look at her watch, it was barely 9 yet. If she knew her sister, she was probably still sleeping somewhere.

"I doubt that, to her 9 in the morning is the crack of dawn."

Miroku nodded, but kept his attention straight ahead. As Kikyou prepared to leave the car, he spoke again.

"So, what will you do now. About the Hayashi brothers I mean?"

"There was a reason why I was in that coma. I was shot, I could have died. Sango could have been injured or worse. The person who shot me, was a criminal I faced in the past. Sango and I we need to go after him."

Miroku began to piece everything together. After all it was his job to look at every angle of a situation. Now it seemed Sango and Kikyou would be working with the Hayashi brothers. He never thought the criminals and good guys, would ever work together.

"So, you are keeping contact with them. Do you know where they are now?"

Truthfully she had no idea where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. All she knew was that they were somewhere in Tokyo. They of course had to be somewhere hidden, or their cover would be blown. So many people were after them.

"No, I have no idea where they are. Miroku I know that I have no right to ask you this. But you wont tell Keade any of this will you?"

He thought it over for a moment thinking deeply. He couldn't just do that to Kikyou or Sango. Two of his best friends. So he would remain quiet, besides he had no proof. No leads, to send people anywhere in hopes of finding the Hayashi brothers.

"No Kikyou, I wont tell Keade anything."

She hugged him and he returned her hug. Just wanting the hug to last a few seconds longer.

"Miroku thank you."

She got out of the car, but turned back when she heard him call out to her.

"Kikyou. Be careful you and Sango both."

"Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister. Just as she would not let anything happen to me. So you don't have to worry."

"Yeah I know. Goodbye Kikyou and take care of yourself."

He did not wait for her to say anything. He was gone from sight, and Kikyou headed up the stairs. When she got threw the apartment door. She was surprised to see Sango awake. It was always a constant struggle getting her up. But here she was wide awake with four cups of coffee on the table.

"Oh, good Kikyou your here."

As Kikyou entered the living room she was surprised to see two other people. Very surprised indeed to see them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?"


	15. Flattery will get you nowhere

**This is a very important chapter, full of action, romance, and drama. So enjoy this chapter, cuz i really worked hard on it. And I would hate for you all to be disappointed. **

* * *

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" 

"Kikyou."

Inuyasha got up and hugged the woman he loved. She did not hesitate to return the hug. He looked at her, she seemed to be doing better.

"Your feeling better aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better."

He put his arms around her again. He couldn't have asked for a better reunion. Although he had risked a lot coming here this early. But it was all worth it, just to see that she was doing better.

"Sango and I were in a middle of discussing a plan." Sesshomaru said with frustration.

He obviously hated to be interrupted, so Inuyasha and Kikyou sat down. Laid out on the table, were several useful things. A map, walkie talkies, guns items Kikyou and Sango already had in possession.

"Kikyou, and I we already have these things."

"I know, but we will use these when we trap Kai."

"Kai, so thats the name he's going by these days." Kikyou stated.

Years ago she knew him as someone else. But if he wanted to play this game, then so be it. All that mattered was that Kikyou got some revenge. For what he did to her, and for what he tried to do to Sango. Sango looked over at Kikyou, there was something that she wasn't telling them. Something only she knew.

"Oh, that reminds me breakfast."

Sango got up and left the room, moments later returning with four bowls. She placed them on the table. Sesshomaru eyed the bowl curiously.

"What is this concoction?" he asked her.

"Frosted flakes, why?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her with raised eyebrows. Then they turned their attention to the cereal. Soon both brothers picked up the bowls, and then looked at each other.

"Do you know what this stuff is?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hum, some weird form of food humans eat.'

"Alright what the hell."

Kikyou and Sango looked at each other, and then to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They were fully aware that they weren't human. Inuyasha being a half demon, Sesshomaru full demon. But not to know what cereal was, this was just not normal.

"Um, okay so I suppose cereal is out. Shall we get back to work." Sango offered.

While Sesshomaru started to explain some more details. Kikyou sat there unfocused, she was usually very focused. Her mind was on the events of last night. She couldn't help but want to make sure Miroku was alright.

"Kikyou, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Inuyasha and I spoke to Kai, he believes we are to discuss buisness. All the while he wont having any knowledge of you and Sango being there."

Kikyou and Sango began to see where he was going with this. And it was a decent plan, but there were things to consider. What if Kai had back up, things could get out of control. Sango and Kikyou were used to working together. But they also knew when to call for backup. At a time like this, with a criminal like Kai. Having backup might just be necessary. On the map there were three circled areas.

"Why are these areas circled?" Sango wondered.

Kobe, Tokyo, and Okayama were circled on the map.

"Those are where all our hideouts are located. But we'll be meeting Kai in Kobe. You and Kikyou should arrive after we do, we don't need him to get suspicious."

About an hour later, the four of them finished discussing their plan. Later tonight was when they would put it into action. A number of things could go wrong, they would have to take everything into consideration. This was something that was very important to Kikyou. Because this would be her last case, her last time out there. Kikyou was hanging up her guns, and putting away the badge.

She spent much of her life in the line of fire. Catching criminals, and dodging bullets risking her very life for justice. She was 19 now, doing things other 19 year olds would have never done. As much as she loved her job, right now she felt the need to retire. She had certainly collected enough money over the years. Hell, she might just empty out her bank accounts, and travel the world.

"We'll see you both tonight."

With one final hug, and reunion kiss Sango and Kikyou sat goodbye to them. Sango waited until they were gone, before talking to Kikyou. It was obvious that she had something to talk about.

"Alright Kikyou whats going on? And don't tell me nothing I know you."

Sango knew Kikyou very well. It was almost as if she were reading her mind. Kikyou sat down, motioning for Sango to join her. The couch was where any and every conversation was held. Naturally Sango was right, she needed to talk. But where to start, there were quite a few things to discuss. Starting with "Kai" or whatever he was calling himself these days. Also last night at Miroku's place.

The thing with Miroku, him confessing his love to her. That to her seemed to be the most important thing. Seeing as how she couldn't get that out of her head.

"Last night was very strange and difficult. That is why I could not return home."

"So something happened with Miroku?"

Boy did it, Miroku had confessed his love for her. Feelings of love she never knew he had. Miroku had never displayed feelings like that before.

"Sango, he told me that he loved me."

Just then Sango's mouth dropped this was totally unbelievable. Miroku, perverted idiot Miroku in love. And with all people in love with Kikyou. Truthfully she did not see that one coming. Never in a million years would she ever think that.

"Miroku, our perverted friend Miroku?" disbelief written all over her face.

"He found me yesturday, when I went to see mother."

"Wait you went to see mother?"

Kikyou nodded and Sango grew quiet. Their mother was a topic they would rarely speak of. And when they did visit, they would always together. When they were younger, their mother was murdered. Kikyou was 11, Sango was ten. They witnessed their mothers murder.

Shino Hikaru was shot, instantly dying from the fatal wound. To this day they have no idea who killed her. All they knew was that they missed her, and they needed her.

"You went to see mother, because you thought that it would help you?"

"Yes, Miroku was the one who really helped me. I passed out and he carried me to his place. Where he later confessed how he felt about me.:

Kikyou was debating whether or not if she should tell her about his reaction. When he held her the entire night, to the point where she couldn't move. She did know, that she had to tell her one very important detail. That was about Miroku knowing that she was in contact with the Hayashi brothers. Sango really needed to know that.

"I still cant believe that he's in love with you. Hey, who knew?"

"Miroku, knows that I'm in love with Inuyasha. He knows everything." she added.

Sango paused slightly, as the reality of the words hit her. Now what, where would that leave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It was possible that Miroku might report everything back to Keade. God she hoped not just the thought of losing Sesshomaru was painful.

"He isn't going to tell Keade is he?" she panicked.

"No, don't worry. He gave me his word that he wouldn't. You know that we can trust him."

That was true Miroku had been their best friend for years. Helping them grieve the lost of their mother. Miroku had been there threw everything.

"Yea, I know. Must be pretty hard for him though, finding out you love Inuyasha."

Kikyou would never forget how reacted. Just the pain the hurt in his eyes, and the tone of his voice. She wanted to take that pain away, and somehow make it up to him. But she seriously doubted if she could do that.

"Yes, he reacted in a way that I had never seen before. I never felt more remorse for anyone."

Sango tried to imagine it, but for some reason couldn't. Was it really that painful for him? If so then he must really loved her.

"Sorry, Kikyou I know that you would never want to hurt him."

"No I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about."

Sango nodded in agreement, letting Kikyou know that she understood. All the while she couldn't help but feel sorry for Miroku.

"We should both get some sleep. We have a busy night ahead of us."

This was certainly true, neither one of them could afford to be tired. Because being tired would only slow them down. Although Kikyou was doing better, Sango felt that she still needed to rest. Anything could happen, nothing could be ruled out. What if Kikyou fainted again, another nosebleed? What if Kai wasn't alone. All things were possible. As Kikyou was about to go into her room Sango called out to her.

"Kikyou, if you didn't know Inuyasha and never fell in love with him. Would you be with Miroku instead?" she questioned.

Kikyou had to think about this one. Inuyasha was the one, she was sure about that. She didn't wish to be with anyone else. But if she didn't know him, and the circumstances were different. She could see herself with Miroku. Kikyou cared greatly about him, it could have gradually turned into love.

"Yes, Sango most likely I would be with him."

With that being said, she entered her room. Leaving Sango to think more about what she said. What if she hadn't met Inuyasha? Kikyou would be with Miroku. She tried to picture it, Miroku and her sister married.

"Nah, I just can't see it."

* * *

Later that night Kikyou awake, as usual before Sango. She had informed Miroku about the plan, she didn't want him to worry. He knew that she was feeling better. But still not to long ago she had just came out of surgery. He just wanted her to be safe. 

"I'm worried about you. I understand and I respect what you have to do, But if I don't hear from you by midnight I will send backup."

She felt that he was being reasonable and knew that he was serious. All Kikyou had to do was make sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't there. Because if they were there someone would surely arrest them. Kikyou and Sango would have a lot of pressure and heat on them for this. While they were working for the law, letting criminals go was unacceptable.

"Alright Miroku. You do whatever it is that you feel is necessary."

By the time she got off the phone with Miroku, Sango was awake and practically ready to go.

"What is in the briefcase?" Kikyou asked.

Sango was carrying a silver briefcase. She set it on the table, and Kikyou walked over to her. The brieface was opened to reveal some very special guns. Guns they only used for the really big and special cases. This mission was no exception, seeing as how it was their last.

"Since this is our last time in the line of fire. I figured that we use the special equipment."

So Sango would be quitting too, not that Kikyou was surprised. She always made herself very clear that they were a team. Not just a team, but the best goddamn team ever. A team that should never be broken. Later as the two of them were driving to Kobe. Kikyou decided to talk more with her sister.

"You don't have to quit because of me."

Sango kept her eyes on the road, but glanced over at Kikyou. Trying to figure out where all this was coming from.

"Oh, well we are a great team, but my decision to quit was all my own. Mainly because I'm tired, of all the crime and violence. And also I'm in love with Sesshomaru, I don't want to loose him."

This was the first time Sango ever revealed her true feelings for him. Kikyou always knew that she had feelings for him. That was no secret, just like her feelings for Inuyasha weren't a secret. But they always avoided the topic about their love for the two Hayashi brothers.

"You know, this is the first time you were ever direct about your feelings for him."

Sango thought for a moment, Kikyou was correct. They had never really talked deeply about the two of them. It was always a topic that they would shy away from. Just like their mother, they would rarely speak about her.

"Yea, your right." Sango whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already in the factory, waiting for Kai. He had not bothered to show up yet. Inuyasha was beginning to grow impatient. Sesshomaru as well, but he was able to mask it and kept his cool. 

"Where the fuck is that loser." a low growl escaping him.

"Patience Inuyasha, someone is coming now."

Inuyasha folded his arms, tapping his foot angrily. Just as Sesshomaru mentioned someone entered the factory door. Sesshomaru had chosen this abandoned factory, and he had chosen wisely. Just in case anything would go wrong. It was him, Kai the man who shot Kikyou. It took everything Inuyasha had to keep from attacking him.

"Its good of you to join us."

"Yea, what an honor." Inuyasha said threw clenched teeth."

Kai glanced at how angry he was. He had a lot to say about that, but kept it to himself. Kai instead took a bow.

"The Hayashi brothers its an honor to be in your presence."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. Was this guy for real, something didn't feel right. They would keep their guard up.

"Shall we get to buisness?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Oh certainly."

He snapped his fingers and then from the windows, and several other entrances came some men. Sesshomaru knew something like this would happen. No one would be stupid enough to come in without backup.

"I'll leave you to handle this." Kai whispered.

He then disappeared threw a side exit. Kikyou and Sango were standing behind the gate, they had seen him leave. Instantly Sango ran forward after him, taking out her gun. He paused when he heard a gun shot.

"Ah, the younger Hikaru your here?"

Before she knew it Kai was dragging into the woods. Kikyou took out her gun, and followed after them. Hoping that Inuyasha was alright, there were a lot of men in there. But she was sure that he could handle himself.

"Let me go." Sango struggled.

He pulled her up to him so they were facing each other. She looked into his eyes, those familiar empty, evil eyes.

"You!" she shouted.

Reaching up her sleeve she took out her knife. Without hesitating she stabbed him, he fell back dropping her. In the distance he heard a womans voice, a very familiar voice. Knowing that Kikyou was on her way, he slipped into the shadows.

Moments later Kikyou came running over to her sister, who was now off the ground. She wasn't hurt that was a good thing.

"Are you alright? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Kikyou then explained to Sango about what was happening in the factory. Sango knew now what she had to do.

"Kikyou, you make sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are alright. I'm going after him."

Kikyou did not completely agree with this plan. But right now, it seemed reasonable.

"Let me know when you've found him. I'll join you later."

Sango nodded and then the two of them split up. Kikyou headed back toward the factory only to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there. Neither one of them appeared to be hurt, and that was good. She stopped in front of them.

"Where did those men go?"

"Some of them are dead. Others escaped." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru. Sango went after Kai, could you go..."

But before she could finish Sesshomaru was off. Not that she was surprised, He wouldn't willingly let anything happen to her. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, and she looked at him. The two of them ran into each others arms.

"You alright Kikyou?"

"Yes, how about you?"

Before he could answer her, in the distance he was hearing something. It sounded like a bullet someone was shooting at them. He turned around quickly placing himself in front of Kikyou. The bullet hit him, and he slumped over.

"Inuyasha," she yelled.

* * *

Sango had no idea where Kai ran off to, he could be anywhere. She slumped down on a rock. She didn't want to give up, but didn't know where to look. Soon Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshomaru." 

"Sesshomaru." she fell into his arms.

He put his arms around her, thankful that she was safe.

"I don't know where Kai is."

"We should go back to Inuyasha and Kikyou, we need to formulate another plan."

Inuyasha lied there on the floor, his blood all over Kikyou's clothes. She had her arms around him, not intending on letting him go.

"Inuyasha, don't you die on me."

He looked up focusing his attention on her, and looked to the bullet wound. It was really starting to hurt now that the pain had set in.

"I'm going to take this bullet out of you." she told him.

Quickly she pulled the bulled out of his side, but he was still losing a lot of blood. She turned back to look at him.

"Inuyasha, the bullet is out. I..."

He closed his eyes again, she shook him slightly. He turned to face her again, noticing that she had tears in her eyes. Slowly he brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Please...don't cry."

Sesshomaru had put Sango down on the ground. The two of them ran over to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Both surprised by this scene before.

"Don't you dare die on me Inuyasha, I will not loose you like this. I can't." she added.

"Kikyou, please."

"Remember what happened to me. You didn't let me die, you wouldn't give up on me. So please don't expect me to give up on you. You can't die like this." she yelled.

She turned her attention to her sister, and Sesshomaru. They wouldn't be able to do anything for him, out here. But Sesshomaru said that their hideout wasn't to far from here.

"Sesshomaru, take Inuyasha to your hideout, Do everything you can to save him, Sango you go with him alright. I'll meet you there when I can."

Inuyasha slowly dragged himself up a little, and looked at Kikyou. He would not let her go on her own to deal with Kai.

"Kikyou, you can't face him on your own."

"I can and I will. You concentrate on staying alive."

There was nothing he could say to her that would change her mind. He just simply nodded, and allowed Sesshomaru to help him. Besides what use what he be to her if he died. Kikyou waited until the three of them were gone from sight.

She started walking in the opposite direction, when she heard some laughter from inside. Taking out another gun she ran inside firing shots.

"Ah, Kikyou there you are?"

She hadn't shot him, but he there he was. She stood back a little, and he stopped laughing.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go."

He ran off and she followed behind him, taking out everyone working for him. She was angry enough right now, and didn't care. She saw that he was heading to the roof, but there was something else. He was slowing down, and he was bleeding. There wasn't much he could do, she would trap him on that roof.

She ran threw the roof door only to see that he wasn't there. She looked around when she heard that familiar laughter.

"Ms. Hikaru why won't you just give up."

She fired another shot in the direction of the voice. Instead she had shot someone else, another person working for him.

"I'm over here."

She looked over on the other rooftop and there he was. If she just jumped across, she could make it over there to where he was. She took a deep breath and ran releasing a rope in midair. Thank god for her dead on aim, she was able to lift herself on to the roof.

Kai, held onto his chest blood still pouring. He slumped down a little, Kikyou walked over a little her gun still pointing at him.

"We meet again Ms. Hikaru."

"So it seems "Kai" or better yet Suikotsu." she yelled.

He paused slightly so she was able to figure it out. He wasn't really surprised Kikyou was intelligent. Eventually she would have been able to figure it out.

"So you know do you, good I thought your brains turned to mush while you were in that coma."

She fired her gun, but did not shoot him. He looked at her a little surprised. She put her gun back down, and continued to stare at him.

"That was only a warning shot, the next wont miss."

It had started to rain, Suikotsu could barely move the pain was getting to him. He would make the younger sister pay.

"Did you enjoy what you did to me. Placing me in the coma, making me vunerable and weak. You knew that I would jump in the way of that bullet."

"Your damn right, I was happy to have put you in that coma, I hope you die...just like that half demon lover..."

Before he could finish, Kikyou shot him. He backed away slowly, pulling himself along.

"That was for shooting Inuyasha."

He cracked a smile, she looked repulsed. She did not want to see him smile, not now. Not after all the things he had done.

"I loathe you Kikyou, I took great pleasure in seeing you so defeated."

Another shot was fired, the rain came down harder.

"That was for trying to get rid of Sango, keep talking and I'll shoot again."

Suikotsu merely smirked at her, he wasn't afraid of death. Although he wanted to get rid of Kikyou and her sister first.

"I watched you that night as you lied there, at the bottom of the mountain. I wanted so bad to kill you then..."

That was it, she did not let him speak anymore. She fired her gun twice. All that could be heard was the sound of the gun. And the wind and rain mixed together. After all those shots, and he still wouldn't die.

"You know." he croaked. "Even when angry you still are the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

She shuddered and shot him again, the wind howled louder. The rain seemed to only pour heavier. Kikyou looked at him again, and took a deep breath.

"Don't you realize that flattery will get you nowhere." she whispered.

He looked at her again, and took his final breaths. He was so close to death he could feel it. He coughed and smiled at her. She did not return the smile, just looked at him disgusted. And there on that roof top Suikotsu died. Nothing but the rain, the wind, and the faint sound of the bullets could be heard.


	16. Running away with you

**Alright everyone this is the last chapter. This will be the end of Flattery will get you nowhere, so I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Its been a very long and eventful process but you all stuck with the story. So thanks to :**

**KikyouxInuyasha, halfbreed- gurl, Cold Kikyo, Kikyothepriestess05, kikyou'slostfriend, moody gal, Kuroneko Ketsueki, Moons Darkness, Rook, Anz kawaii Kikyou the devil, SassyRecombinantpassions, Priestess of the Souls, Laura 25, kluv19, kagomekiller kikyoulover, Priestess Kikyo, Kiki Amaru, The great ninja yuffie, sportiegrl, kiki's delivery, not a kagome or kikyou hater, black roses of death.**

* * *

Kikyou dropped her gun, and fell to the ground. Four times, four bullets she placed inside of him. She had never used that many bullets on anyone. But she hated Suikotsu always had, always would. Especially after what he did to her, and the two important people in her life. Sango could have been seriously injured or worse. And Inuyasha, he had lost so much blood already. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Miroku. 

"Miroku?"

"Kikyou, so is that him the guy that put you in that coma?"

"That's Suikotsu, he had some surgery done. He looks nothing like his former self."

Miroku looked over to the dead body, it was hard to believe. He must have gotten some serious surgery. Because he looked nothing like he used to. How did he even escape out of prison, no one even knew he was gone. Kikyou got up off the ground Miroku just stared at her puzzled. She didn't really seem like herself right now.

"Kikyou whats wrong?"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hideout could only be reached by going underground. Sango had to admit it was very clever of them to do that. No wonder no one could ever find them. Sesshomaru placed his brother on a mattress that was lying on the ground. Sango went into her bag and took out a first aid kit. Hoping that something in there might help. All she knew was that she needed to stop the bleeding. 

"Inuyasha, this is going to sting a little."

"Just do what you have to do."

She nodded and poured the peroxide onto his wound. The good thing was that the bullet was out. They would just need to stop the bleeding. The peroxide seemed to be helping a little, but he was still bleeding.

"We might have to stitch him up?" Sango mentioned.

"Why Sango who knew you were such a nurse."

"So, I took a class before."

* * *

Kikyou did not answer Miroku. All that could be heard was the wind and the rain. Miroku glanced back at the body, they would need someone to remove it. Then he would have to tell Keade about Suikotsu. But he had promised he wouldn't tell about the Hayashi brothers. As much as he would have liked to, he already promised Kikyou. 

"Four times I shot him, I never shot a person that many times."

"Kikyou he tried to kill you, and Sango. He deserved what he got."

"I know he tried to kill us. But I shot him four times, does that make me any better than him?"

Miroku walked over to her and hugged her. He would not let her stand here, and compare herself to that monster. He enjoyed killing people and making them suffer. She was not at all like him, she was just doing her job.

"Kikyou, don't you ever compare yourself to that monster."

She nodded and he let her go. Miroku was just trying to help her, and she appreciated that. But she needed to go see if Inuyasha was alright. He was hurt pretty badly why did he have to take that bullet for her. She knew why, but now he was hurt. She hoped that she wasn't to late, and that he hadn't already died.

"Miroku thank you. But I need to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll call you later alright."

He wanted to know why she had to leave. But it soon became clear to him. It obviously had something to do with Inuyasha.

"You need to see him, don't you."

She stood there silent as she prepared to leave. That was indeed the reason why she had to go. Kikyou needed to be with him right now. Just like he was there for her that entire time.

"Miroku I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Kikyou I know. But that doesn't mean that I want you to go."

She knew that he didn't want her to leave. Ever since that night at his apartment, he didn't want to let her go then either. But this was a matter of life and death. She turned to her friend, and gave him one final hug.

"Miroku, you love me don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then you are going to have to let me go, I need to."

He nodded and then slowly let her go. She was right, he couldn't keep holding onto her. Yes they would always be friends. But she was right and he knew that.

"Your right, just take care of yourself alright."

* * *

Sango tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing seemed to be working. There was something else she could do. And it could very well be her last option. 

"Inuyasha, the bleeding wont stop. I'm going to have to stitch up this hole."

But he did not respond, he had already passed out due to all the blood he lost. Then she decided that she would have to do it. She lit a match, and ran it threw the needle. She was no doctor but this had to be done. She had to save him for Kikyou.

"Are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It has to be done. We do want him to live, Kikyou would be heartbroken if he died."

Sesshomaru nodded and allowed Sango to proceed. She did her best to keep the stitching straight, but she was very nervous. So it wasn't as even as she would have liked it to be. But as the long as the bleeding stopped then it was fine. After a while she was finished and then she felt for a pulse. He was alive still and that was a good thing. She turned around when she heard her cell phone. Thinking it was Kikyou she answered.

"Kikyou, is that you? Are you alright."

The phone was silent, she knew it wasn't Kikyou.

"Who is this?"

"Shino Hikaru's daughter, I know who killed your mother."

And just like that the phone went dead. She froze Sesshomaru glanced over to her. A look of panic reflected in her eyes. If that was some kind of prank call it wasn't funny. Her phone rang again this time it was Kikyou.

"Sango, are you alright?"

"Kikyou, where are you. I'm coming to meet you."

Once she had Kikyou's location she walked away. Without even saying a word to Sesshomaru. This was something that she needed to discuss with her sister. What if that phone call was real, it was to scary to think about. Kikyou stood there waiting for her sister. She looked up when she saw Sango standing there like she was afraid to move.

"Sango?"

"Kikyou, I received a disturbing call...it was about our mother."

Kikyou walked over to her sister, she did look both scared and concerned. As they walked back to the hideout, Sango went into more details.

"He said he knew who killed our mother?"

"Yes, it was weird Kikyou. Very strange." she added.

"It must have been some kind of cruel joke. Sounds like something Suikotsu would have done."

Sango listened to the way she said "would have". That obviously meant that he was dead. Sango glanced at Kikyou, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. At least not now anyway Kikyou never liked having to shoot someone. Even if she despised the person. Sango knew that she would talk about it when she felt like it.

"Very clever of them having an underground hideout."

"Yea I thought so too." Sango agreed.

The two of them went down into the tunnel. Kikyou felt nervousness and anxiety surge threw her. But if something had happened to Inuyasha, then Sango would have already told her. Meaning that he was of course still alive. She saw him lying there, and went over to him. He was still alive, and the bleeding had stopped.

"I had to do some quick surgery on him, but I'm sure he'll be fine. We should keep an eye on him tonight though, just in case."

Kikyou looked up at her sister. Maybe it was her but Sango sounded just like a doctor right now.

"You sound as if your a doctor. Sango thank you for saving him."

"Hey, well it was nothing. Get a needle and some thread and you could do it too."

Before to long Sango and Sesshomaru disappeared leaving Kikyou alone. She looked over to Inuyasha again so thankful that he was alive. She moved over and leaned her head on his shoulder. He would make it threw the night, and back to her she was sure of that. She reached up and left a kiss on his cheek.

"I knew you wouldn't have given up. I love you to much to loose you Inuyasha." she whispered.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Golden eyes slowly opened and looked around. There lying next to him was Kikyou. He was thankful that she wasn't hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. She opened her eyes too, and looked at his arm around her.

"Inuyasha."

"Yea, I didn't die after all. You okay?"

Still concerned for her, even though he was the one who had gotten shot. She hugged him again, letting him know that she was alright. He slowly sat up still feeling some pain from the bullet. He would be fine though at least he was alive. Just then Sango and Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Well look who decides to wake up."

"Yea, nice to see you too Sesshomaru." he said sarcastically.

"So how did sleeping beauty sleep? I hope he slept well."

Inuyasha wanted to jump over and punch his brother. But found that he couldn't, he should be resting. Yet here he was wide awake. Sango sat down still thinking about that phone call. She couldn't help but want to know if it were true. They wanted to know who killed their mother, for the longest time.

Kikyou had a lot on her mind as well. She didn't want to go threw with what she was thinking. But after watching Inuyasha get shot, it seemed like a good thing to do.

"After Inuyasha is feeling better, I want you both to leave the country."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up, both surprised. Where was all of this coming from.

"Kikyou?"

"Last night was a very difficult one. It made me realize how quickly I could have lost you. And while you and Sesshomaru remain in Japan, so many people are after you. And I would rather say goodbye to you here and now, then have to loose you forever."

She avoided Inuyasha's gaze, and then she just left. She didn't want to have to let him go, but what choice did she have. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't safe in Japan. It was only a matter of time before someone caught them. Sango too got up and prepared to leave.

"Sango?" she heard Sesshomaru say.

"Kikyou is right about so many things. We don't want to arrest you both, thats why we've quit our jobs. But there are so many people who are after you. It is best that we say goodbye to you both here and now."

"Sango I will not..."

She hugged him and he returned her hug. Why did she want to do this. He didn't know, but he would have to except it. It was becoming hard to let her go.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to leave you. But I want you to be free, so you must leave the country. I have to go... I can't do this right now."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and left. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to go after her. He couldn't her mind was already made up. And it looked as if they had just lost them both forever.

* * *

A few days after Kikyou and Sango told them goodbye, Keade called them into her office. She wanted to meet with them. Miroku had told her all about Suikotsu and everything that happened. As Sango and Kikyou entered the office, she noticed they both looked equally sad. 

"Sango, Kikyou please sit down."

They did and she offered them some tea. They accepted but made no movements to drink it. She looked at them curiously wondering what was wrong with them.

"Kikyou, your feeling better aren't you?"

"Yes, I' am better thank you Keade."

Keade just nodded and took another sip of her coffee. She decided to just get right to the point.

"I heard about everything that went on the other night. I just want to say that I' am very proud of you both. Especially you Kikyou, seeing as how sick you were. That is why I want to give you both promotions, Kikyou I see no need to fire you."

That would have been very good news months ago. Kikyou would have did anything to have her job back. Yet know, her feelings had changed. So did Sango they were already going to hang in their resignation papers.

"Thank you so much boss, but there is something you should know."

"Whats that."

"Sango you want to tell her or should I?"

Sango took out the papers and handed then to Keade.

"Boss, I mean former boss. Kikyou and I we've already quit."

Then the two sisters got up and left her office. She looked very surprised and could form no words. They left the building and headed straight to the car. Sango moved over and allowed Kikyou to drive. It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"I went to the bank earlier. I took out all our money." Sango told her.

"I wanted to do that as well, maybe we should just go off to some other country."

Sango had always wanted to travel the world. She even wondered where Sesshomaru was now. If he was in China, or America or somewhere farther than that. Kikyou looked over to her sister and noticed how quiet she was.

"Their really gone aren't they?" Sango questioned.

"Yes, I suppose they could be anywhere right now."

Kikyou parked the car and they headed up to their apartments. They had all this money, and a whole world to travel. Yet no Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. How could they be happy about this.

"Should we order takeout tonight?" came Sango's question.

Before Kikyou could answer her sister. Someone else had answered the question.

"Why get takeout when we can go eat in Italy."

Sango pause, frozen dead in her tracks. That voice she wanted to believe so badly that it was him.

"Sesshomaru."

There from the living room came Sesshomaru. He nodded and she ran into his awaiting arms. Kikyou couldn't help but feel happy for her sister.

"Hello to you to Sango."

"Feh! Who needs Italian we could just go to America."

Kikyou listened that only to familiar voice. It was impossible right, he wasn't really there. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there. This was so surreal, yet she was so glad to see him.

"You, came back?"

"Of course Kikyou, I never left. I couldn't leave you." he admitted.

He closed the space between them, she just wanted to freeze time. She had wanted him to be safe away from the police. Yet he stayed just for her.

"Our car is out front, with everything waiting. Its up to you both if you want to come.." Sesshomaru started.

There wasn't anything to think about, they would of course travel the world with them. Sesshomaru took Sango's hand and led her down the stairs. Inuyasha flashed Kikyou a smile, and then they followed after.

"Kikyou I would have given up crime for you. There was no choice I would choose you any day."

She hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned her kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them got into the car after Sango and Sesshomaru. The four of them left everything behind, and now they were off to travel the world.

"Kikyou, where do you think we will end up?" Sango wondered.

"Who knows Sango, the possibilities are endless..."

**The end, sounds like I could write a sequel to this.**

**Oh well its done this is the end of Flattery will get you nowhere**

**Thanks for reading, Sky Maiden**


End file.
